Burning White
by Azure megacyber
Summary: Arc I-As Jaune Arc grows stronger under the tutelage of his friends he is closer to discovering his Semblance,not only will he find out how unique it truly is but also face a frightening new creature of Grimm that is hunting him and Ruby,in all the chaos he reflects upon his feelings for the girls of team RWBY as well as Pyrrha,while they do the same regarding him.J/Multi
1. Chapter 1

An: Story time! Okay I'll just skip the introductions but i'm Azurewings and this story will be focused on Jaune mainly but also included are my own theories interwoven with the truth about Remnant and its mythos/lore as our blonde Shining knight grows stronger. Everyone else will also be special supporting roles in Jaune's adventure, i would go into detail but that would spoil things plus i suck at summaries. FYI Pairings i decide are Jaune/harem (don't like the idea then don't read, i don't need people complaining about such thing in regards to fictional characters.) I just started and caught up to this series; RWBY and fell in love with it as well as the music. Enjoy!

Burning white

Arc I: Discoveries

By Azurewings

'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality…'

Chapter one: Brand new day

' _A warrior is what i am...what i was born to be given my lineage and family name...and maybe it was how i was destined to go down as._ **'** Thought a certain blonde knight breathing raggedly as he struggled to keep his battle stance and himself alert. all around him were dozens of sets of gleaming red eyes belonging to various creatures of Grimm. He was within the dark depths of a mysterious forest, it was nighttime and up above there stood glowing the crimson blood moon cascading red light over the scenery as the creatures prowled closer to him. His armor was greatly battle torn along with his clothes to a certain extent, his face and skin sporting various cuts and bruises with a trickle of blood cascading down his forehead.

Yet despite all this his guard was never dropped, his family sword and shield held at the ready, his aura field was weakening but strength never left his eyes. His thoughts went to the five girls that he never stopped thinking about, never stopped loving, and would never forget. ' _Ruby...Weiss...Blake...Yang...and Pyrrha...'_

He gave his warrior's battle cry as if it were a lion's roar and reared his sword to strike as the horde of Beowolves and Ursai closed in on him.

' _A Warrior is what i'm meant to be...and it will damn well be a Warrior's death i will have...even if i regret the things i didn't get to do...with the girls i love with all my heart...'_

* * *

Some time Earlier that week...

Clang! The sounds of metal could be heard from the rooftop of a particular part of the school, two warriors of a shared team happened to be the ones making such noise as they crossed blades together without harmful intent.

Jaune arc was on one side of that deadlock and Pyrrha Nikos was on the other, both teammates bearing faces of both distress and determination while grinning. Being this up close to her object of affection Pyrrha would otherwise be flustered if she weren't well trained enough to maintain her warrior composure, instead she smirked and broke off from the lock and performed a flip-kick which Jaune dodged then quickly countered with a shield butt. Another clang resounded when Pyrrha's nimble reflexes enabled her to bring her own shield up in time to clash against Jaune's, the two continued trading fast paced parries, counters, and blows until they ended up knocking their opponent's weapons free of their grips. Twirling in the air and landing blade-tip first into the rooftop padding their swords disarmed, the only remaining weapons in their hands are their shields which soon get discarded to the ground as they both took fighting stances.

Jaune couldn't help but genuinely smile in confidence of his growing prowess with combat, the redheaded spartan beauty before him diligently trained him these past couple of months to the point where he can now stand on level with other seasoned hunters like herself.

"Are you certain you're ready to engage me in close quarters, Jaune? I'll warn you that i will not go easy on you, after all Grimm certainly won't if you are ever without your weapon during battle." She advised receiving a firm nod from Jaune right before dove in with a left hook. She easily swayed to dodge and grabbed it in place before flexing her left leg up to hit him in the face, with a flap Jaune was hit yet didn't flinch and instead used his upper body strength to perform a reversal on her hold thus flipping her over. She would've landed on her rear had she not been experienced and agile enough to land on her feet in a crouching position as to deliver an elbow jab to his abdomen.

"Oooff...! Oh okay then...you're good alright, but i'm not done yet." Jaune commented quickly regaining his composure before dashing forward at a stance holding Pyrrha, just before getting within her strike zone he bucked backwards into a power slide that he quickly turned into a leg sweep which caught her off guard making her stumble backwards. She was about to regain her stance and bounce back but the sight of Jaune holding his longsword down at her with a smirk halted her in her tracks. The leg trip was just to buy him time to grab his weapon and corner her while she was getting back up, that was pure tact perfectly blended with combat prowess.

"Do you yield, Pyrrha?" he asked in an amused tone while still firmly gripping his sword; Crocea Mors. The match wasn't over yet, not until she signaled her surrender.

"My my, you have me at a disadvantage, Sir Arc. I may think that my student is getting close to surpassing me." She responded equally amused yet holding a confident grin rather than a frown of surrender.

Jaune slightly gushed in humility. "Really? Wha- ooaah!" He was cut off when something tripped him backwards this time! Landing on his butt he looked up to see Pyrrha looming over him with her weapon in spear form holding him at victory point. it was evident she mirrored his tactic with her weapon nearby while she had him briefly distracted.

"Not quite yet, I am still the master here." She laughed before holding out her right hand to pull him back up.

"I am actually very impressed, Jaune! You've certainly made great strides with your training, combine that with a bit of confidence and your sense of tactics and you'll be a great huntsman in no time." She concluded as they put away their weapons.

Jaune was humbled and nodded gratefully. "I couldn't have done it with the greatest tutor i know as well as the greatest partner a dork like me could ask for."

Pyrrha lightly blushed at the compliment and shook hands signaling the end of training for the evening. "So ready to head down for dinner? If we don't make it in time Nora might eat our shares before we even get there."

"Sounds good to me, let's go." They quickly made their way to the door leading downstairs from the rooftop, but something halted Jaune before he stepped through. He turned around and looked into starry night abyss of nighttime Vale as if he noticed something. ' _That's weird, i thought I...felt someone watching me._ ' He thought describing the sensation as a strange feeling in his aura.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called out from down the stairs, he shrugged paying no mind to his apparent feeling of paranoia before heading down through the door.

several seconds later a set of four gleaming red eyes protruded from the veil of night gazing in the direction Jaune left. " **...Arc..."** A gnarled sinister voice spoke.

* * *

Ruby Rose had something unusual weighing on her mind while she sat in a fetal position on her bed, usually she was more upbeat and ready to take on new challenges, yet this one however has her mind boggled. a mind bogged with thoughts about a certain blonde goofball that resided in the room across this one. her eyes drifted to the left where her scroll laid upon the nightstand as her mind went back to when she immediately decided upon calling Jaune for backup during their most recent mission in the south east quadrant of vale.

Things of course got chaotic thanks to torchwick's reckless plan of leading rampant Grimm into the city, what really bothered her about that adventure was that the mastermind behind still hasn't been found out yet. Torchwick could be hardly be considered that mastermind given he was only infamous for thievery, not to mention to mystery woman Ruby fought on the dance night. So the plot thickens, but right now her thoughts were more directed at Jaune arc and how mixed up her feelings were getting for the pure hearted knight. huddling her knees closer to her body she pondered with a glowing blush when she remembered their first meeting, then when they founded their teams together, and lastly that his team was the first to arrive on the scene to help team Rwby fight off the grimm. he in a way had often been on her mind, usually as a kindred spirit and best friend, now those thoughts came with a different sensation; one that could be described as butterflies in the stomach.

picturing his kind face smiling down at her during their first encounter it was then she fully realized her feelings; it was not a mere crush but rather...

she was in love with Jaune arc.

"Hey there, sis, whatcha thinking about?" asked a beaming Yang thus startling ruby as she popped out of suddenly from beside her bed.

"Uwah! You nearly gave me a heart attack, Yang!" Ruby [\peeved as she gathered herself before shoving a pillow into the blonde's face. Yang merely giggled with a grin of mischief.

"Oh I'd say someone in particular is attacking your heart already, I mean huddling your knees together and looking flush with a smile on your face was a dead giveaway. So tell me, sis, who are ya thinking about?" Yang leered with a cat like smile.

Ruby was blushing profusely and quickly shaking her head trying to deny her sister's assumptions. "Uu-hh it's nothing! I mean- no one! Who said i had a crush on Jaune!? I didn't...! Oh..." she stammered embarrassed until she realized what she said at the end of the sentence that had left her frozen in place and her sister with a wide Cheshire smile on her face.

"I didn't mention Jaune."yang grinned until another pillow smacked her in the face. she was on the floor laughing hard barely catching her breath in amusement of her sister's embarrassment. ruby simply retreated into her bedsheets as if hiding in a bunker while Yang stood back up wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hehehe, sorry but i just can't help it when you get all flustered like that. So...you and vomit-boy, eh?" She surmise leaning against the bed as Ruby removed herself from the sheets. Fortunately Weiss and Blake weren't in the room at the time so ruby wouldn't have to feel more eyes on her along with questions.

"Yeah...well i don't know how he feels yet, and i know Pyrrha has in it for him like really badly, but i... just can't ignore what I feel whether or not he sees me that way." Ruby mulled looking off the side. Yang put on a more supportive sisterly face and tone rather than a mocking one.

"So it isn't just a silly schoolgirl crush?" she asked simply helping her gain confidence. Ruby shook her head sternly and looked directly into Yang's eyes when she spoke.

"Of course it isn't. I know what my heart is telling me; that the lovable goofball of a knight, who was my first true friend here who's also similar to me and funny, friendly, and sweet...is the one person in the world i love with all my heart." Ruby stated in a serious tone despite blushing greatly in doing so.

yang held a look of sincerity and understanding before placing a comforting hand on one of Ruby's shoulders. "Wow...i guess our resident 'white knight' has captured this fair maiden's heart, there goes my schoolgirl crush theory."

Ruby nodded appreciatively with a smile, Yang then made a suspicious cat like smile when she raised her own scroll up to show Ruby that it was on a voice recording app.

She pressed the screen and out came Ruby's full blown confession making the younger sister freeze in place. "What!?"

"Sorry, sis, but i had to get that recorded in case you wouldn't feel up to confessing. If you don't then he may find out this way instead." Yang of course was bluffing, she would never put Ruby in a position like this, but she felt the red hooded reaper could use a boost in courage and motivation. While she was snickering Ruby tackled her to the ground which lead to a comical dust cloud of rough housing.

"Why would..you...do that?!" Ruby grunted trying put Yang in a headlock, but the blonde brawler was simply sniggering at the feeble attempt to outmatch her in grappling.

"Well I'm certainly not trying to blackmail you or anything, Ruby, on that you can be sure. Think of it as insurance in case you flail during your confession, i mean if you can't speak from your heart at the right moment, why not use a playback function to vocalize it perfectly?" Yang summarized after reversing the hold pulling Ruby into a nelson hold.

Ruby blinked several times in reluctant understanding before tapping Yang's arm to let her go. she stood up and gave Yang a thumbs up accompanied with an expression of determination and gleaming eyes (anime expression). "I will have the courage to do it, trust me. I just need it to be the right time and right place."

Yang shrugged in approval. "Works for me, just don't wait too long or else Pyrrha will snatch him up from you before you know it.

Ruby nodded, checking the time she stretched her arms ready to go to bed. "But first things first; time for bed." She yawned along with Yang who nodded in agreement.

Later on that night in the confines of the school library Blake Belladonna sat by the windowsill looking up at the moonlit sky fretting on just what was happening to the White Fang now that Torchwick is behind bars. She doubted he was the one pulling the strings of their operation, on top of that it wouldn't make much sense that a common thief would go to such lengths in planning simply for...destruction.

 _'If anything Torchwick was simply just the middle man working under somebody else, somebody that... used the Faunus and played on the White Fang's hate towards humans to get them to be their tools.'_ She mulled. The thought of it alone angered her, she wanted to go out and find whoever was responsible, but that certainly wouldn't be easy or even happen overnight. She sighed and remembered Yang's advice about slowing down and working together to end this madness alongside her team.

She got up and started to leave the library for her dorm when she clinched her fists in anger at the memory of how many White Fang Faunus were left behind in that underground tunnel with scores of Grimm. "Whoever is responsible will answer for each and every one of them." She muttered to herself steeling herself with golden eyed resolve.

* * *

Elsewhere the snow haired heiress of Schnee company stood poised within the training room of 'miss Goodwitch's class where several Atlisian Knight droids opened fire. She opened her eyes and made a spell-casting gesture summoning her glyph beneath her feet making making her flash-step evading the energy blasts.

with several well-placed whirling slashes with her rapier Weiss heavily damaged the droids causing their limbs to short-circuit sparks. they weren't done yet of course, one bot tried melee attacking her but Weiss was all too graceful in agility to hit, the droid was wide open for her to quickly retaliate in a blinding multi-slash.

the sounds of metal hitting the floor shown the droid literally in pieces, the other remaining droids clicked and buzzed as they charged towards the ivory huntress-in-training. Weiss clocked her rapier's revolver activating a wind element crystal,she summoned a glyph again and sped by avoiding a barrage of laser fire before swinging her rapier with the wind element blast knocking their rifles out of their grips. the droids appeared confused when they tried firing only to have nothing in their mechanical hands, Weiss closed in on them with a few well-placed strikes and slashes she slowed to a halt behind the group leaving the droids disassembling into sparking pieces.

'Training complete'

She heard the training room computer as she dusted herself off before leaving the area, venturing into the hallway just outside she briefly thought about how things would go from here. She didn't want to dwell too much on getting her ass handed to her on the train by mere brute force courtesy of the White-Fang brute swinging a chain-sword at her, but she fretted nonetheless.

'He just got in a good shot is all, but still...how could one mere grunt of an enemy organization get the best of me like that?' She thought in annoyance touching around her left eye where little scar was. "I swear its just like that time; a giant with a long blade and no grace can somehow outdo me. I need to improve...big time!" she said to herself as she made it to the door of Team RWBY's dorm.

"Hey Weiss." A friendly voice caught her attention causing her to turn and see Jaune leaning outside his own dorm looking exasperated. It was late at night and everybody should be asleep, but here he was thankfully not in his onesie but rather a simple tank top with shorts looking drained for some reason.

"Arc? Why are you up so late?" Weiss asked in a legitimately concerned tone, ever since the dance she's softened her openion on the blonde goofball after discovering how he tried making her night pleasant with Neptune. She still had a somewhat low opinion of his combat readiness, but really hoped he was improving now. She didn't know why but she hated the thought of him getting hurt or killed on a mission.

Jaune slumped against the wall beside his dorm-room door looking ragged and breathing hard, he tried putting a good poker face on for her. "No reason, ...huff...just enjoying the night air..."

Weiss deadpanned her eyes. "...In the hallway?"

Jaune tensed and gave a sheepish grin. "The...draft blows in from time to time?"

Weiss obviously didn't believe him and walked over to place her right hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You're a very awful liar, i guess its a good thing you're honest to a fault. Well it doesn't seem like you're ill,...are you in some kinda pain?" She asked clearly concerned after removing her hand and looking upon his pained yet flustered face.

Jaune resigned and sighed. "Yeah...suddenly i just woke up feeling like this. i came outside so i wouldn't wake the others, then i saw you." He summarized grinning optimistically at her. "Heh, your hand kinda does feel chilly, i guess your aura gives off a pleasant frosty feel."

Weiss blinked twice and looked off to the side with a light blush. "Going off topic there, arc, but if anything i think its just your...aura..." She trailed after looking back at him to see a strange sight; Jaune's pure white aura had begun to glow all over his body just like when it first activated. Suddenly he was looking less tired and stood up eying his hands in awe.

"Wow...i don't know what's going on, but i like it. It feels different than the first time it looked like this." Jaune examined when unexpectedly Weiss grabbed both his hands together with her own causing him to blush a little himself.

"I think i know what this is; ...your semblance is going to awaken soon." She surmised looking straight at him with those beautiful pristine eyes of hers.

"Really? That's awesome!" Jaune couldn't hide his excitement at that news, but Weiss continued on.

"For everyone the time till their semblance is discovered is different and each one is unique, but for some reason i feel that yours is even more than that."

"How can you tell?" Jaune was curious, but very interested in the Snow angel's knowledge of things he knew little about.

Weiss smirked arrogantly. "Because I study a lot, Arc, more so than you'd think possible. Plus I had a similar experience when mine awoke, it took some time getting the handle of using glyphs too, but i couldn't use my skills effectively if i didn't have intimate knowledge."

Jaune's eyes were wide in awe, suddenly he felt a bit more inspired to pay more attention in his classes. "I see, i think I'll start putting in a lot more studying now. Serious, you've really motivated me, Weiss."

the Snow angel put her hands back on her hips looking haughty and smug. "Hmm, glad to hear it, but please don't hesitate to call on me for any additional tips on making you less pitiful in combat."

"Hehe, will do. I better head back to bed then, I'm feeling much better now, thanks a lot, Weiss." Jaune stated in appreciation before opening his door back to his room.

The Schnee Heiress found herself smiling for some reason and soon made her way inside her own dorm-room with pleasant thoughts in mind then a pleasant night of sleep. "Heh, I'm glad he's not calling me 'snow angel' or 'Ice Queen' anymore."

* * *

The next day...

Both teams RWBY and JNPR stood outside the Emerald Forest on the very same cliff-side before they had formed their teams. Both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood before them ready to deliver their instructions, here they were back where it all started but for different reason this time.

"If you are all wondering why miss Goodwitch brought you all out here instead of remaining in the classroom then let me clarify the reason; live training." Ozpin declared taking his usual sip from his ever present mug of coffee mug. "Being Hunters of any caliber not only requires attention to education spoken indoors but also in the surroundings outside as well. Though you are all well trained as it is being outside fighting actual unpredictable Grimm in nature's terrain serves to better your experience at times rather than sitting in class. In short; this is simply routine live training to keep your reflexes sharp. Glynda..." Ozpin finished looking to Goodwitch to speak her turn in explaining things to the students.

Now if you would all stand on the launching pads and get ready, one by one we'll send you off and just as last time you'll have to form your own landing strategies. The goal this time is to retrieve one of four elemental Dust crystals scattered in certain locations within the forest which are displayed your scroll's map, but-" She held up a finger emphasizing strict attention to be paid. "-This time you will be paired in analogous order with the other team."

A wave of intrigue and excitement mixed in with a little nervousness went around the two groups as they eyed each other in anticipation.

"Each pair will pick a location on the map and will seek out to retrieve one crystal, once that particular Dust Crystal has been seized it will no longer appear on the map so as to not cause any pair waste their time venturing into a harvested location. Also after i announce your pairs you will each use the same landing pad as your partner in order to land in close proximity. Any questions?" She finished looking expectantly at all of them.

Blake was one to raise her hand. "Yes, not to be rude but what will this teach us? We're already more than ready enough to take on Grimm and we're somewhat familiar with this forest already."

Glynda nodded. "Good question, miss Belladonna; this field test to determine how well you can effectively carry out an extraction of a designated objective or person in need of rescue. Say you'll have to evacuate a nearby village or location with Grimm closing on them, you would need to not only prioritize slaying Grimm but more importantly the safety of the people. If a village gets overrun with those monsters extraction absolutely would take president thus focusing on protecting civilians then carrying them out till a ship arrives for rescue. Not only that but randomly pairing off with a different team's members will determine compatibility and cooperation. Does that answer seem adequate, miss Belladonna?" Goodwitch asked with her usual stern face on, Blake nodded in understanding.

It was as Professor Oobleck told them once; 'Not every mission is about daring and heroism, killing Grimm is just a heightened form of extermination.'

"When i call out each pair please stand aligned to each other on the same launching pad; First..."

"Lie Ren and Yang Xiao Long..."

Yang shrugged in her usual upbeat manner and proceeded to stand near the same platform Ren stood at, he simply nodded and remained as impassively quiet while waiting. "Looks like you and me will be jumping buddies, Ren my friend." Yang beamed at him while he remained like a calm composed statue. "I can already tell you're going to be a laugh riot." She dryly added.

"Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos..."

Pyrrha proceeded to stand by Blake readily and bade the Faunus girl a friendly 'Hello'. "I look forward to completing our mission together."

"Sure." Blake simply stated in her usual 'social' way.

"Nora Valkyrie and Weiss Schnee..."

The redheaded hammer wielder stood by waiting for Weiss to stand by her launch with her usual bubbly enthusiasm. "Howdy howdy! Ready to leave the others in our dust? No pun intended of course, but gawsh i can't wait til later since i just thought a recipe for pancakes that include Dust enhanced syrup that makes me drool just thinking about it!" Nora rambled causing Weiss to bear a comically forlorn expression as she thought. 'Oh Oum not this again, its like shes part Penny and part Ruby thats crazy about pancakes.'

"And lastly Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc..." Glynda finished looking at the last pair forming.

Ruby blushed up a bit and proceeded to walk over after receiving a friendly elbow jab from a winking Yang. 'This is your chance! Go for it, little sister!' She whispered with a thumbs up making Ruby feel even more awkward now as she stood beside the aforementioned knight.

"H-hey Jaune." She addressed shyly almost avoiding eye contact completely. She never had this problem interacting with him before she realized her own feelings and now they were supposed to practice a mission together? 'Oh Oum help me i didn't want to do this so soon.'

"Ready to go for the gold, Ruby? I know i sure am." Jaune said pumped as he took a ready stance on launch pad, she nodded back in feigned readiness when she caught a good look at his face from the side in gleaming sunlight that made him appear as an angelic knight fantasized right on the spot.

'Oh Oum help me! This is too soon!' She thought bearing a frantic anime expression in distress.

End of chapter one

Next chapter: Heart of the forest

Author's Voice: Well i hope you all liked it, i haven't written in a long time and i know this is a slow start up chapter, but trust me things will get exciting soon enough. I also consider doing smut series aside from this fic, Jaune x Various girls of RWBY universe, anyone 'yay' or 'nay' on the idea? Be sure to lemme know, what you think about this fic; comments, thoughts, suggestions, etc. Next chapter will come up soon, y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Hello again, everyone! Thank you so much for reading and following/reviewing my fic so far! I really appreciate it, also in case anyone was misinformed there will **NOT** be smut in **THIS** fic. Only the other one which I'm going to start soon which is basically a Jaune/various girls fic that is strictly fan-service one-shots with no ongoing plot. This story however is grounded in romance/adventure, despite also featuring harem pairing, anyway now onto the show. Enjoy

 **Burning White**

 **Chapter Two: Heart of the forest**

By Azurewings

 _'Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all...'_

Flying through the air a certain blonde readied his shield in front of him to protect himself from the impact of various trees and branches. This time around Jaune wasn't flailing around helplessly without a plan to land, he was better now and certainly determined to prove it. Closing in on the wild green yonder of the forest he braced himself with his shield covering his upper body along with his aura ignited to reduce damage and heal any scrapes he was sure to get.

"Eeghn!" He grunted when feeling the first impact followed quickly by chain of others from the branches, similar to Pyrrha's first landing he shattered through some of the heavier ones with only his hardened body until he saw a large trunk up ahead. Readying his sword he aimed it right as it came up to his left and jab! With a loud sound of wood splintering Jaune had embedded his blade into the trunk and hung off it until he planted his feet against the surface to slowly scale down to complete his landing.

"Heh, nailed it." He grinned in achievement and put his away his weapon when he noticed the ever familiar red/black blur latching a red scythe around the trunk of another large tree in order to scale it in a downward spiral. ' _Wow...she definitely knows how to do it with style.'_ He mused impressed until an unexpectedly thick branch snagged the dull part of her weapon causing her to now fall downward off the tree towards him.

 _'I...probably spoke too soon, maybe I jinxed it?_ ' He thought a little deflated before shaking up and moving to a spot to safely catch Ruby.

"Hhhheeaddss uuuupppppp...!" She plummeted with her weapon falling along beside her.

Thwack! Jaune didn't catch her with his arms per say, but rather with his torso seeing as he was now on his back with Ruby safely seated. It was pretty much similar to Jaune caught Weiss the first time around, it was even just as painful to the blonde. The red hooded girl blinked in mild surprise before catching her compressed weapon in the air and gratefully beamed at Jaune who was still on his back groaning.

"My hero." She stated cheerfully before getting up and helping him get on his feet.

"My front..." He groaned in mild pain before shaking it off and gave Ruby a friendly smile since he always enjoyed her company. He then brought out his scroll just in time to miss the slight blush forming on her face in result, the digital map expanded to the scroll's screen indicating a blinking spot just a few clicks west of their location.

"I guess we're in luck, this one isn't too far off." He stated pointing to his left before pocketing his scroll and moving on."Come on, let's see if we beat the others to it, Ruby."

"Oh I'm ready, Jaune, but I kinda wanted to race ya there. Do you think Professor Goodwitch will mind if I decide to use my speed semblance to reach our target faster?" She added putting on a competitive face before beginning to move in haste with Jaune at her side.

"Well yeah I think she would, plus not only would that cost us grade points, but you'd also wind up leaving me in the dust here. I think that's just called 'cheating', Ruby." Jaune said back breaking into a sprint while hurdling over various forest obstacles such as outstretched branches and bushes.

"Guilty." Ruby giggled. " Fine I guess no speed then, but I'll still race ya." while she ran with one hand on her sheathed scythe in case they encountered Grimm.

"You're on!" Jaune called out as they ran alongside together.

In the distance Ruby noticed a distinctly different set of ruins in the direction of their mark, nodding to herself she decided to focus on the task at hand rather than being awkward and lovesick around Jaune. _'I'll...tell him when the time is right, right now isn't good and I need to focus on the mission at hand. I just hope Yang doesn't get together with him and play that recording.'_ She thought with a comically worried anime expression.

* * *

Elsewhere the duo of the blonde brawler and stoic martial artist were making similar progress traversing through the forest in haste without interruption,but the lack of friendly banter made the awkward silence rather uncomfortable and that annoyed one of them.

"So...what's your semblance, Ren? I'm just asking out of curiosity and if we run into any Grimm on the way to our goal I'd sure like to see it." Yang asked in her usual upbeat friendly tone.

"..." Ren said nothing and narrowed his eyes scanning the area as he slowed to a halt. raising his right up to signal Yang to stop as well he brandished 'Storm Flower' from his sleeves tensing himself up for combat. "...We're surrounded by about eight or ten Beowolves and several Ursa."

Yang extended and loaded 'Ember Celica' before getting into a fighting pose as well. Looking around she noticed pairs of gleaming red eyes belonging to the typical Grimm monsters that Ren mentioned. "Well so much for our delightfully awkward small talk, I can settle for letting my fists do the talking, eh?"

"..." Ren said nothing, he was too focused on aiming his machine pistols steadily.

"You're worse than Blake." Yang sighed in slight annoyance and cocked a shotgun shell just when a Beowolf dove in to flank her.

With a high impact bang Yang's right fist smashed into the face of that very Beowolf sending it flying into one of the nearby tree! Two more of the same monster closed in on her only for the blonde boxer to knee one in the chest and grab it by the head in order to beat the second one with its carcass. She slammed the unfortunate Beowolf into it's partner twice more in a circular motion before jumping into the air before throwing the now howling creature down like a boulder at the other one below.

"Oh I'm not finished yet, boys!" Yang grinned confidently and readied her left gauntlet with burning red aura energy and dove down like a comet upon the two smashing them into the scorching finish.

Before she could rush the next three Beowolfs shuffling towards her she saw a corpse of another one fly across her view and slam into them courtesy of Ren. He started firing his machine pistols at another pair she was about to engage when a trio of Ursa appeared out of the darkness behind him. Yang sped in a B-line in that direction to engage those two instead, one of them started trying to swipe furiously at a surprised Lie Ren who nimbly kept dodging until Yang interrupted its attack completely by deflecting each strike with her gauntlets.

She blocked each swipe expertly before retaliating with her own string of shotgun/fist attacks burning and bruising the beast until she low-kicked it into the forest depths.

The second one to its side charged forward into Yang almost knocking her off balance, but rather she grinned locking her arms around the bear's head in a choke-hold.

"Heads up!" She declared building her strength and performing a reversal to send the Ursa into the air where it was pelted by barrages of Ren's 'Storm Flower' killing it before it hit the ground.

The third one came at her next about to slash at her while her back was turned before it's face was met with a 'flying dragon kick' by Ren and finished off with a flurry of slashes from 'Storm Flower'. The now dead Ursa collapsed to the ground where behind it there was still a horde of Beowolves ready to attack the two.

Yang merely shrugged with a toothy grin before having her gauntlets cock their barrels and getting into a fighting stance. "I gotta say I am enjoying this little 'chat' we're having so far. How about you?"

Ren had his machine pistols aimed at the Beowolves readily and cocked an eyebrow when looking to the side at Yang questioningly. "But we haven't said much at all this whole time."

"Like I said earlier; we're letting 'fighting' do our talking for us. Duh." Yang answered with a cocky smile and broke into a charge leading her to deliver a bone-crunching uppercut into an unsuspecting Beowolf.

Ren sighed then smiled in agreement. "Yes I suppose we are, and I for one am quite fine with that." He quickly joined the skirmish with a combination of slashes and gunfire making short work of one Grimm creature after another.

* * *

"Okay here we go...just north of here. We keep walking and we'll be there in no time, but getting back to the cliff before the others might be another story." Weiss surmised after just checking the mini-map display on her scroll. "What do you think, Nora? Nora?" Weiss didn't hear a response and looked over to the mentioned redhead who appeared to be watching something on her own scroll's screen giggling loudly.

'Why am I not surprised?' Weiss thought in slight annoyance and curiously looked over to her partner's screen to see what the deal was.

(On Nora's scroll)

"Private Griff! You should been shamed of yourself! We've run out of ammo again! That's your responsibility!" A red armored space trooper bellowed to an orange one, who was underneath the foot of a black armored female trooper.

"Heh I guess this is one time my laziness has actually saved my-oof!" The orange one gloated until it was interrupted by the metal boot of the black armored trooper stepping harder down on his codpiece. The said female trooper raised the shotgun up by the butt of it and readied it like a bat as the orange armored one simply raised a safety cone up in a feeble attempt in defense.

"Protect me, cone!" The orange armored cried out weakly before a loud 'thwack' followed that sent him flying.

(Off Nora's scroll)

Nora nearly doubled over laughing her butt off after that part on the screen leaving Weiss to crane her forehead with a hand in irritation. "Will you focus! We may be close to our objective point but we're farther from the starting spot. We should hurry if we're going to be the first ones to make it back, I do NOT wish to be last place."

Nora slowly regained her composure and finished laughing wiping her eyes before putting her scroll away. "Relax, would ya? I'm totally serious, look at my face..." Nora narrowed her eyes in an attempt to look serious but her expression was too comically exaggerated to notice. "...Serious..."

' _I don't think I've ever appreciated how lucky I was to partner with Ruby first instead of this girl as much I do now._ ' Weiss thought and sighed as they kept moving forward in their appointed direction. "Come on. We're close we just need to Keep...moving..." Weiss trailed off when a large bird shaped shadow above caught her attention.

Nora looked up as well to see what a rather large 'Nevermore' circling the very area they were in seemingly without noticing them. "Okay then, we'll just keep quiet and wait for it miss us." She suggested to Weiss who nodded in agreement, but that idea was quickly rendered invalid when they heard it make its bloodcurdling roar and slowed its approach around their zone.

The giant flying Grimm roared again and flapped its wings to send a barrage of 'flail feather' projectiles upon them. "Okay nuts to that! Let's move!" Nora exclaimed as she and Weiss broke into a sprint dodging over-sized feather blades left and right.

while they ran Nora brought out 'Magnhild' in its war-hammer mode and looking over to Weiss. "I say it's time to improvise on speed!" Weiss nodded and readied Myrtenaster while Nora mounted her hammer and triggered its rocket burst to carry her off into the air!

Weiss summoned a glyph beneath her feet and did the same propelling herself nearby Nora as she conjured more glyphs to keep her jump boosts going. Both girls looked behind to see a considerable distance being put between them and the 'Nevermore', but that changed quickly enough since it decided to soar along the sky after them.

"It's still coming at us!" Weiss called out after jumping off another glyph to continue their airborne momentum.

"Yeah hehehe that part was obvious." Nora retorted bounding gleefully in the air on one rocket boost after another.

Weiss bit her bottom lip in slight worry wondering how to escape the Grimm and quick since the temple on the mini-map was getting closer every minute. It was then that she got an idea how to get rid of it, of course she would need Nora's help for the plan to work.

"Nora! I have an idea!" Weiss called out catching the redhead's attention. "Ice Flower!"

"Huh? I don't get it." Nora gave a confused look and Weiss slapped her own forehead with her left palm in frustration. She had to remember this wasn't her own teammates she was working with, but she was sure she can coordinate outlandish combo attacks with anyone given the circumstance.

"You open fire at it and I'll enhance your grenades with my frost spells!" She clarified receiving an understanding nod from Nora as she converted her warhammer back into a grenade launcher and took aim.

"You better have a landing strategy ready, I don't want to fall on my butt from this high up!" Nora called out with a mischievous grin.

Weiss cocked one of Myrtenaster's crystals in place and cast a glyph of her ice magic in front of Magnhild's muzzle.

Nora pulled the trigger and fired several grenades at the Nevermore making direct contact with its head, wings, and a leg which caused bergs of ice to form on each part. The monster roared again slowly descending at crashing speed with most of its limbs enclosed thick ice weighing it down.

With a booming rustle of trees the creature crashed into the forest, it wouldn't be getting back up.

"Woo hoo hoo!" Nora cheered then looked behind her to notice the ground getting closer and closer. "Uh oh!" She then became frantic and quickly converted her weapon back into war-hammer form hoping to rocket boost away safely, but the ground was too close to do that. Her worry evaporated when a glyph appeared below her catching her by the backside and bouncing her away from devastating impact safely to land back on the grassy ground below.

"Oh grass how I've missed you!" Nora cried out nudging her face along the smooth feel of green grass as Weiss landed beside her exhausted from casting that many glyphs in one go.

"That's hardly hygienic." Weiss huffed catching her breath and looked up to see they had indeed arrived at the somewhat small temple shown on the mini-map. Nora stood up and eyed the structure with a grin before rushing inside at high speed and coming back out a few seconds later holding a glowing wind-green Dust crystal the size of a pear.

"Mission accomplished!" Nora declared in a sing-song voice prancing around with the crystal.

Not really amused by her partner's antics Weiss checked her scroll to see that their chosen blinker vanished with their objective met, she also noted two other ones vanished as well leaving only one other in the direction where Ruby and Jaune were launched.

"Well I guess all that's left to do is to head back before the others-" Weiss was interrupted when she heard and saw an explosion of what appeared to be reddish dark energy erupt at the last location. "-make it." She couldn't explain it but the snow-haired heiress felt an eerie chill up her spine whenever she looked at it. Suddenly a sense of worry overcame her, fishing out her scroll she dialed in Ruby's number and called.

While she did Nora looked in the same direction with a similar expression very unlike her, she too felt the foreign sense of dread in her aura. Turning around she heard Weiss stomp her feet in frustration."No answer! The connection is supposed to be good in this place!"

"I'll try calling Jaune." Nora suggested urgently and did a similar practice of calling a teammate only to receive loud erratic static over the other end. The line went dead causing Nora's worried expression to worsen. She and Weiss looked directly at each other both nodding in silent agreement on what to do.

Readying her Myrtenaster to summon glyphs and mounting a war-hammer for rocket boosting the two ladies hurried their way over to Jaune and Ruby's location.

 _'No known Grimm could be responsible for that kind of energy, they can't even generate energy of any kind so what could cause it? Maybe Ruby sneezed on a vial of dust again? It couldn't possibly be Jaune or Ruby's aura...it felt too dark and...twisted.'_ Weiss thought mind wrought with panic. _'Whatever the source of it is we'd better hurry.'_

* * *

Where Blake and Pyrrha were at...

Getting up off the ground and dusting themselves off the pair of the ninja and the gladiator looked around them to survey the aftermath of the Grimm attack that happened upon them. Strewn along the ground were a handful of dead Creeps, several Beowolves, and one King Taijitu with both heads cut off.

"Well that was a thing." Blake said mimicking what Yang said one time. She sheathed her weapon and held out their collected artifact; the Ice Dust crystal which was just as big as the one Weiss retrieved.

"Indeed, our foes were certainly keen on attacking us on our way back to the cliff, but have you noticed something...odd?" Pyrrha conjectured putting away her weapons and looking around.

"Nothing out of the ordinary except I think there were more Grimm behind the horde that we just wiped out." Blake added craning her chin in thought.

"Precisely; you'd think those extra Grimm would've followed suit like the ones strewn around us, but instead they..."

"...Ran. That is weird." Blake finished Pyrrha's sentence realizing how off it was. "Well it isn't uncommon for some Grimm to back away from a losing fight in order to learn from it and get stronger. In fact that instance itself is a very rare thing to happen seeing as how they all mindless, but a whole battalion consisting of a few Ursa, five Beowolves, and a Deathstalker doing that? It's unheard of."

"We are a formidable pair sure, but I very much doubt it was us they were afraid of. I feel that whatever is happening we should report back to the cliff and inform Professor Ozpin." Pyrrha suggested taking out her scroll and pointing in the direction of the starting point displayed on the mini-map.

The two began to make haste and during their sprint Blake noted that Pyrrha particularly looked concerned, probably not out of eeriness of the Grimm just now but rather that of her resident leader and love interest. "I'm sure Jaune is fine, Pyrrha. We've seen how he is now and can certainly take care of himself."

The redheaded spartan blinked a couple of times and looked to the side embarrassed how easy she was to read in regards to the knight."It's not that I'm worried for his safety, he is certainly not weak, but I cannot shake the feeling that something dire may happen to him soon. Perhaps it's just paranoia at best."

Blake acknowledged that thought with a small nod before continuing. "You probably don't need to answer this question but; why did you want to become a huntress? I've had sort of an epiphany myself during my last mission about the 'why', but I think I'll better understand if I hear it from someone else."

"My I think that's more words than you say in a week." Pyrrha joked eliciting a sharp glare from Blake. She chuckled then thought back to her question before answering. "I never thought of it as a matter of 'why', I never had an ulterior goal in mind or fantasy to live out. It was just something I knew in my heart that wanted to do since childhood the first time I picked up a sword. I felt it in my soul that being a warrior is what I'm meant to be,growing up I trained everyday as if I were born into it and not long I got to where I was. I knew then this is I wanted because there is nothing else I would rather be and nothing else I wish to do other than help people." She concluded with a confident smile.

Blake slowly nodded in understanding of her words, they were similar to Doctor Oobleck's in a sense; you don't know why you do it, you just know it in your heart that it is what you want to do. "I think I finally get it...thanks, Pyrrha." Blake smiled in appreciation to a nodding Pyrrha. "But answer me this last thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure there is nothing else you would rather be? Like say the girlfriend of your quirky leader?" Blake had a cruel smile on her face watching a very red faced Pyrrha stutter and stammer incoherently. Even the ninja Faunus girl can have some fun at someone's expense once in a while, right?

As they continued making their way through the forest in carefully paced speed the two noted they had not seen any Grimm for awhile now, not since their battle a few minutes ago.

' _Strange...very strange indeed.'_ Pyrrha thought slowing down to a halt when she felt a dreaded chill in her aura, suddenly the air felt thick and to the surprise of both of them they looked up to see the sky quickly being obscured in dark clouds.

Blake also felt the chilling sensation in her soul while looking at the sky. "We need to get to Professor Ozpin on the double, whatever this is...it's big." She stated urgently to her partner who nodded in agreement.

Just then the ground shake in result to an explosion of dark twisting energy that had erupted several clicks of their location, both girls looked very alarmed now. Pyrrha quickly brought out her scroll to check the mini-map; the blinking beacon indicated the explosion came from the direction of the last artifact to be retrieved.

"Pyrrha...I think that's the direction in which Ruby and Jaune were launched!" Blake stated turning redhead's dire alert.

"We must go there now!" She urged with Blake nodding in agreement as they both broke into a mad sprint towards that particular area. They didn't care how far it was or how tired they might be when they arrive, they just knew they had to be there.

* * *

Several minutes earlier...

Jaune hunched over gasping for air exhausted and out of breath while Ruby was busy doing a cocky victory dance beside him. Clearly she won in their race as they both now stood in front of the temple ruins. It happened to be the very same temple ruin from their first time in the emerald forest where they all claimed the chess pieces that formed the teams. Of all the pedestals that now stood empty the one in the center happened to house the Earth Dust crystal.

"No fair, you're naturally fast even without using your semblance." Jaune regained his breath and stood up finally composed.

"No sour grapes, Jaune, if you want a second chance at victory we could always race back, you know." Ruby offered with a smug expression.

"Maybe I'll pass, I don't think my lungs can take competing with your unnatural talent for being speedy." Jaune declined proceeding up to the semi-circle of pedestals.

"Are you sure? I have a lot of fun competing with you, but I admit I felt guilty giggling at all the times those branches smacked your face...and crotch." Ruby snickered walking up beside him.

"Nothing a little Arc aura can't heal within short periods of getting hit." He winked with a friendly grin.

Ruby palced a finger to her chin in thought then had a look of inspiration indicating she had an idea albeit it caused her cheeks to redden at the thought of it. "I'll tell you what; we race again on our way back to the cliff and whether or not you beat me you'll get a 'prize'." She offered fidgeting her two index fingers together.

Jaune perked up at the mention of a prize and looked at her with a renewed sense of competition. "Okay that word alone is incentive enough for me, I'm in. First let's grab what we came for." He gleefully thought about winning hoping the prize would be something along the lines of an official sheriff badge' like Sun and Neptune got.

Before he could reach the crystal they both the wave of something dark thicken the atmosphere feeling almost sinister!

"R-Ruby? Are you feeling that too?" he asked stumbling back feeling disorientated, to him motion sickness couldn't even compare, though at least he didn't feel like vomiting.

"Yeah...! I don't know what this is! Do you think this some sort of trap set up to test us?" She asked shakily wobbling until she collided with Jaune causing them to stumble down together with her on top.

Ruby would be blushing profusely in this moment had it not been for the strange atmosphere they were feeling. "I really doubt it...! Maybe we should just grab the crystal and go!" He suggested to a nodding Ruby, but the disorientating feeling they were both getting made it difficult to even stand straight.

It was then that Jaune had an idea; he quickly wrapped his arms around a blushing Ruby and concentrated his aura outwardly. His body glowed bright white and the warmth enveloped Ruby as well, suddenly the two weren't feeling noxious or enfeebled anymore, his aura's healing properties were helping them both overcome the weakening field together.

They both now stood up without problems with Jaune's aura field now dying down to normal strength, the two then noticed the strange sinister atmosphere was gone and everything around them appeared to be normal.

"Whatever that was I think it's over." Ruby surmised secretly relishing the thought of being in such physical intimacy with him just now,but quickly she shook it off as she had to focus on the matter at hand.

"Yeah..." Jaune simply answered unaware he was even able to perform that feat with his aura alone. It was something only an expert like Pyrrha was able to do when she first unlocked his for him, he didn't know the 'how' and did it on pure instinct.

" **A-Aarrccc..."** A deep dark voice grated from just above them.

!

The two looked upwards to the source and what they saw could only be described as 'monster' in every sense of the word; it appeared to be Grimm yet held a form very much demonic in appearance. It's legs were hind goat legs, it's upper body man-shaped with beastly claws and large bat like wings on the back. Its head was an evil looking goat head bearing a Grimm-like white mask adorned with the usual markings and underneath it two sets of gleaming red eyes accompanied with thick long horns on top.

Both leaders visibly paled a bit at the sight of it, but they soon snapped out of it in necessity and instinct. Ruby brandished out 'Crescent Rose' in scythe mode ready for battle. Jaune did the same with 'Crocea Mors' holding the blade ready while the sheathe formed into shield mode.

"If that's a Grimm then its one I don't think anyone on Remnant has ever seen." Jaune stated alert clenching his sword.

" **Remnant...? That is what this world is named? Befitting..."** It spoke again in its deep sinister voice.

"And it can t-talk?" Ruby stuttered in stupor at this Earth shattering discovery.

 **"...Silver...eyes..! Eyes...of her...! The wretched ...silver eyed...witch..! Hmmm...Arc..can be troublesome...yet he has not awakened...it..yet."** The creature drawled on under its breath and locked it's gaze upon Ruby before closing in to attack!

Ruby quickly sped out of the way but the monster was fast! It swiped at her with it's extruded claws several times which she barely deflected with her scythe! Jaune appeared at it's side slashing his sword down upon it aiming for the neck but the tip of his blade struck the ground instead as the creature wasn't there anymore!

"He's really fast!" Jaune exclaimed noticing the monster had quickly moved aside slamming his left fist into Jaune's outstretched shield which impacted chest knocking him back against a tree trunk. It flew as if propelled with high speed in an attempt to deliver another crashing fist into Jaune's defense, but Ruby had intercepted his attack by firing multiple shots with her scythe at the creature's head!

She interrupted its attack on Jaune but her shots were doing little to no damage to him, it was as if she were shooting spitballs instead. Her shots were ineffective against the monster but it was distracted enough not to notice Jaune thrusting his sword directly into its head between the horns!

"Gotcha!" Jaune exclaimed thinking he had claimed victory while he held his sword in place, but... he didn't win it yet. Instead he heard a dark chuckling sound from the monster whose head he had impaled, it didn't sound wounded or defeated, it was simply laughing in amusement.

 **"Hehe...eheh...hahahaha!"** It bellowed loudly with dark laughter and grabbed the blade with one of its bare hands before smashing his other fist into Jaune's torso to smack him away. Ruby was immediately at his side helping him up while the monster simply plucked out Jaune's sword like it was a toothpick before tossing it to the side. " **...Weak...unawakened...so..very weak!"**

Ruby held Jaune up at her side and leaned in to speak. "We can't fight this thing by ourselves, let's fallback for now and regroup with the others."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "This thing is in a league of it's own, we need to hurry out of here!I can come back for my weapon."

Before the monster could close in on them Ruby activated her semblance and carried Jaune with her as they blurred out of sight away from the creature who was still laughing darkly. The beast then summoned glyphs of its own containing evil looking imagery and symbols altogether, it was casting a spell and aiming it at the escapees. **"...Escape...will not happen...for you...silver eyes...and Arc.."**

Jaune and Ruby had made it to a clearing as a stop since Ruby couldn't use her semblance for too long when carrying someone. Both teens were out of breath yet in mild relief.

"Think we lost him..?" Ruby asked gathering herself but before Jaune could even answer a large malevolent looking appeared underneath their feet brimming with bright red energy.

Time seemed to have slowed down, but on instinct the Arc knew what he had to. Pushing himself will his strength while the glyph grew brighter by the second he made his way to Ruby and grabbed her in order to throw her out of range of the magic attack. His aura was on at full strength and glowing white when the glyph below his feet set off, his one last look at Ruby was a heartfelt smile.

The ground shook violently throughout the forest as an explosion of dark energy erupted.

It was not just the explosion that rattled the ears of those converging on that location but also the sound of a heartbroken scream from Ruby Rose.

"JAAAUUNNEEE!"

 _'Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I will release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee.'_

End of chapter Two

Next chapter: Divine shield, Radiant blade

AN: Whew that took awhile. I wanted this one to have as much action and comedy while not compromising the story. Fret not, readers, more to come as i intend to update every other day alternating between the story and the smutty one I aim to start soon. The next chapter will come very soon, promise. So please leave any thoughts, reviews, comments, or suggestions if you have any. Laterz.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Welp, update time!

 **Burning White**

 **Chapter Three:** _Gleaming sword/Divine shield_

By Azurewings

 _'prepare for your greatest moments_  
 _prepare for your finest hour...'_

* * *

"What was that?! Did the teams go over the top on an enemy Grimm? Or was it an unstable Dust crystal imploding?" Glynda asked in alarm seconds after the explosion spell occurred. The tremor along with the smoke stack could be seen even from the clifftop and both instructors were rattled in alert upon witnessing it.

Ozpin brandished out his scroll to survey what had been going on in the forest, but no visuals came up no matter which part of the forest his scroll tried honing in on. "I fear it may be neither, if may be something far worse, Glynda. The signal here is being obstructed somehow by an unknown, which is why you must go and check in on the children while I hurry back to Beacon to summon Port and Oobleck."

The blonde teacher reluctantly nodded in understanding and ventured forth telekinetically propelling herself into the area as her superior hurried in the opposite direction with frown decorating his usually calm face.

 _'That explosion...it was dark magic! Conjured by...one of those...! But that's impossible...no if it is then Remnant is in far more danger than I thought.'_ Ozpin thought to himself with barely visible dread.

* * *

"Jaune!?Jaune?!" Ruby called out in alarm upon seeing the smoldering face-down form of the blonde knight audibly groaning in pain She breathed a quick sigh of relief knowing he was alive, but that face quickly turned into one of alert nearby stood the demonic looking Grimm. She had her scythe at the ready and prepared to launch herself and combine her thrust with her semblance in order to retrieve Jaune and run, but there stood the monster looming over Arc's collapsed form observing him.

" **Still...alive...resilient. Yes...very resilient...perhaps awakening is...soon... indeed this one...is aligned with the moonlight...your bloodlines past was..."** It began before placing one of its hoofed feet upon Jaune's arc sneering with narrowed eyes. **"Nothing...but a blight...! we shall...end the Arc...bloodline...forever...starting with you, the stripling..."**

A sniper bullet shell impacted the creature between the eyes having virtually no effect, but his attention was caught anyway. It raised its goat head up to see Ruby aiming her weapon with determination and rage in her eyes.

"Get!" She yanked the trigger firing another shot at its face causing him to wince a bit while she reloaded. "Off!" She fired another few shots at the hoofed leg he planted on Arc's back agitating it enough to remove itself. "Jaune!" She bellowed in finality whirling her weapon around fired an impact thrust launching her at blinding speed with her scythe extended at the bemused Grimm beast.

 **"Aack!** " It was caught off guard by Ruby's extreme speed when she latched the hook-like grip of her scythe's crescent blade around its neck successfully capturing him in an execution hold. She held an angry expression and without hesitation pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose again causing the usual impact thrust in an attempt to behead the monster.

!

"Huh?" Ruby felt her scythe moved but not as far in the downward direction indicating decapitation, she looked back and saw the beast pressing back her blade with one of it's hands letting it cut only slightly into the flesh of its neck.

" **Scary...so scary..! Silver..eyes..so scary!"** It chuckled maniacally and made a strong flap of its wings before jumping around over out of her hold startling her back. She readied herself ready to continue fighting, but the creature hovering in the air near presented its wounds shocking her as they were visibly reconstituting.

'It can regenerate...!?Just what is this thing!?' Ruby thought in distress readying herself for another go.

 **'Silver...eyes...Silver eyes..! Similar...so similar to the Arcs...both...burning lights...blinding...! Burning blights...! Must...die...die..!"** The monster roared and blasted off from its position flying toward Ruby at high speed readying to strike.

!

A familiar shotgun shell noise resounded followed by an fiery burning projectile colliding into the monster's face!

"!?" It growled in annoyance turning in the direction of the blast, it and Ruby both, looked to the far left to see a glowing haired Yang Xiao long whipping her right arm back cocking the gauntlet for another shot.

"Yo, ugly! Hands off!" Yang yelled out punching out more fire shots at her target. Several more burning projectiles bombarded the Grimm, who was now shielding its face with an arm in annoyance.

Nearby the battle bushes and shrubbery rustled, Lie Ren stealthily made his way to his leader's collapsed form in an effort to recover him while the sisters distracted the Grimm.

"Oh no...this is indeed very bad." Ren observed with worry as he turned Jaune over on his back. He spotted various burns and scorch marks decorating his body along with tears in his clothes. ' _Whatever that thing is, it really did a number on him. He needs medical attention fast or else he'll...!'_ He thought in unseen panic as he quietly picked the unconscious Jaune up and slumped him over his right shoulder.

Ren looked up to see the monster getting flanked by Ruby, various slashes and fire bursts ensued with it being too occupied to notice him nearby sneaking Jaune away. Unfortunately it only took one look from out of the corner of its eye to notice what was transpiring near it.

 **"Sneaky...sneaky..! No salvation...for Arcs...!** " It bellowed and aimed his right palm open at Ren's location manifesting a growing sphere of dark energy.

Ren broke into a run trying to make it out of its line of sight, but the unconscious form he was carrying was weighing him down. The sphere of dark energy manifested quickly enough and was bout to fire until Yang launched herself at the Grimm with a burning left hook smashing into the monster's face making it fumble backwards firing the blast into the sky harmlessly.

"Where do you think you're going? We're weren't finished dancing!" Yang mocked with gritted teeth continuing to pummel its face while hanging off its mane of beast fur. Yang may have not noticed or cared, but the demonic looking goat face that was she punching repeatedly with burning fists did no more damage to him than Ruby's shots, which was very little at all.

Speaking of which...Dashing ahead in a semblance enhanced boost Ruby swooped in and delivered a flurry of blinding slashes with her scythe at its back! She expertly performed various lethal maneuvers with her weapon slicing and slashing all over its lower body hoping to kill it before it can heal itself, but it was for naught.

 **"Enough!"** The Grimm bellowed enraged merely out of annoyance from the persistent attacks of Yang and Ruby. He grabbed the blonde boxer by the waist and tossed her at Ruby! The girls crashed into each other rolling back in a stumble. It's head whirled to the far left seeing Ren continuing his attempt to put distance between them and get Jaune help, but he was facing down against a group of surrounding Ursa as if they were commanded by the monster they were fighting. The legion of everyday Grimm blockaded his path to escape, now here was Lie Ren caught between a rock and hard place.

"Tch. Now of all times...!" Ren muttered aggravated with his right hand aiming one half of 'Storm Flower' at them while keeping Jaune's body carried with his other hand.

 **"There you are...sneaky...no rescue...for you..!"** The Grimm beast growled making its way toward a cornered Ren. As it did Ren noticed the various flesh wounds inflicted on it by the sisters had begun to heal, thus increasing his worry.

 _'This thing can talk and heal..? It certainly isn't any ordinary Grimm.'_ He thought anxiously readying himself for quite a struggle.

!

Suddenly a familiar grenade projectile made contact with the monster's face before it closed in a burg of ice!

"Nora!" Ren looked up hearing the familiar sound of the rocket boost jump and saw his longtime friend riding her hammer into the battlefield. The Grimm beast smashed apart the ice enclosed on its hand just in time for Nora's hammer to slam down on it!

"Ten points! Uh oh." She declared before just noticing the monster she hit didn't flinch, instead it punched her out of the way.

"Whoah! Hey no fair! You're supposed to fall down not smack me across the field!" She retorted being tossed through the air until one of Weiss's glyphs caught the redhead enabling her to bounce back to land safely on the ground.

Of course so too did the Schnee Heiress arrive into the battlefield via glyph, she also noticed the Arc boy's battered state with a greatly worried expression, but shifted her eyes back to the enemy focusing on the matter at hand. Also coming into the picture were Yang and Ruby recovered and readying their weapons at the boss Grimm just like Weiss and Nora, all of whom targeted the bizarre Grimm demon hovering just above.

" **Out of...the woodwork...they come...so many...so many...for an Arc. They must...die first!"** It said in its gargled voice putting all four girls surrounding it into very alert states.

"Ren, we'll keep this jerk busy! You just get Jaune to professor Ozpin!" Ruby called out across to him. "Please...keep him safe."

"You can count on me." Ren replied turning his attention back to the Ursa horde before him with both mach-pistols of his 'Storm Flower' readily aimed.

The Ursa moved closer until Ren heard the sound of weapons slicing through Grimm flesh! A handful of the Ursa collapsed dead and from behind them stood Blake and Pyrrha with weapons at the ready.

Ren blinked in mild stupor and smiled in gratitude to the fortunate timing of these two huntresses-in-training arriving when he needed it most.

"Ren We came as fast as we could!" Pyrrha stated an out-of-breath as she lifted an impaled Ursa out of the way.

"And it looks like we came not a moment too soon." Blake added also partially out of breath as she kicked a nearby Beowolf in the head before separating its torso into halves.

Pyrrha then noticed with a mortified expression the state of Jaune's unmoving form slumped over Ren's shoulder. She felt despair in the pit of her soul and wanted nothing more than rush over to him, but first they needed to deal with the growing number of Grimm surrounding them. Readying her 'Milo/Akouo' she engaged another Ursa hastily trying to make short work of it so as to see to Jaune. Her heart and mind weighing heavily on his current condition while Blake began combat with a separate duo of Ursa accompanying some Beowolves.

 _'Now that is what I call 'the cavalry._ ' Ren mentally surmised gathering his strength and moving to a more spacious area in which to escape with Jaune.

In a haze of expert ninja skill and deadly speed Blake dispatched a trio of Beowovles behind her by slicing either or all parts of their limbs.

Ren noticed they kept the Ursa occupied while he still needed to get his leader to medical aid, but something about Jaune's body felt like...it was burning.

Feeling the sizzling sounds of his shirt Ren quickly and carefully put Jaune down and noticed his own clothes bore some scorch-marks, but more so was that the blonde leader's sleeping form had its aura on like a light bulb.

' _What... is going on?"_ He mulled in confusion when a 'King Taijuitu' slithered out behind him forcing Ren to put distance between it and Jaune's unconscious form, that now lay defenseless. "Dammit..! One thing after another."

Fortunately the giant double-headed snake seemed more interested in Ren than the unconscious glowing warrior laying nearby it. It hissed and lunged forward with mouth open fangs bared, Ren expertly dodged took to scaling up the snake's large linear body firing 'Storm Flower' at its flesh along the way. The large snake fought back with much ferocity as it squirmed and lashed relentlessly at Ren, who felt his hands were full and inwardly prayed the unconscious and defenseless Jaune wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Amidst the chaos of the scenery, between hunters and various monsters of Grimm including the demonic one, Jaune Arc himself remained laid on the grass glowing bright with aura.

* * *

(Within Jaune's subconscious)

'Ooohhh...where am I?' He moaned to himself slowly standing up. The last thing he remembered was caught in some kind of explosive magic attack in place of Ruby. 'I really hope I'm not dead...I haven't even made a girlfriend yet...so I really really hope I'm not dead...?" Jaune thought to himself when the view of his surroundings came to light. around him bore a sight one only see in dreams; everything in view was wavy and obscured while the 'ground' beneath him literally resembled an ocean but was silvery white instead of dark blue.

What really caught his attention however was the sight of the glowing moon amidst the dark sky. What was different about this moon was that it was completely 'whole' as in it wasn't partially shattered like it normally appeared in the sky. "Wha...That's not right..am I dreaming? If I was in the afterlife there would be an ancestor here I could talk to or at least a pizza joint.' Jaune pondered inexplicably entranced by it, he couldn't tear himself away from the glow.

As it mesmerized him and inexplicably shone brighter like the sun, white flames soon erupted from it cascading Jaune's entire body in a luminescent glow, his eyes went wide out of bewilderment along with a little bit of fear, as the white flames simply covered his being followed by an unexpected feeling.

"Yyyeaaaarrrgghhh...!" Jaune gripped his head when a combined feeling of both surging energy accompanied with an influx of images/memories he didn't recognize flooded his mind. In each one of them he saw a symbol that constantly appeared;...it was his own. The Arc emblem that was embellished on his shield repeatedly showing up in his mental flashes until Jaune's pure white aura flared up like a supernova sending out waves of white flames throughout the vacant area!

Soon the flames died down at the same time the moon's glow lessened in brightness, after the surge faded Jaune stood up breathing exasperatedly.

His eyes were no longer panicked or confused but rather they held a determined focused gaze like that of a hardened soldier , then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to focus his thoughts. He exhaled as the rest of the white flames covering his body fully dissipated leaving his body unharmed with his white aura glowing brightly in an almost angelic sense.

He took one last look at the moon giving it a grateful smile before deciding to 'wake up'.

"Finally...I may not be weak anymore, but I'm not on their level...not yet...even though I feel I need to be. Should be easier now that I've unlocked my semblance."

 _'The dream that you've always dreamed is_

 _suddenly about to flower...'_

* * *

Outside in reality the lesser Grimm were getting destroyed systemically by both teams JNPR and RWBY fighting side by side while the 'boss' they were focused on hovered high up into the sky with his arms crossed watching in entertainment. It wanted to get rid of Jaune, but the girls were constantly distracting it from doing so, instead he 'commanded' the lesser Grimm to engage them while he ascended to watch.

Weiss was slashing and slicing through a legion of Beowolves with magically formed sword of ice, Ruby had been swinging her scythe slashing Grimm into segments in a dancing pattern when she was encircled by Ursa, Yang and Nora were keeping a Deathstalker busy until Weiss got a chance to cast an enhancement energize spell on Yang to finish it off. Pyrrha secured a perimeter around Jaune's lying form fending off one handful of Beowolves and Creeps after another with rifle fire while Ren kept a King Taijitu on the defensive with agility and deadly precise hail fire.

"There's more coming! We'll be overrun if we don't fall back!" Pyrrha stated spearing another Beowolf and tossing it at another.

More lesser Grimm were arriving sparking concern among the two teams until an unseen force tossed handfuls of them away like trash.

!

The students all looked to see Professor Goodwitch with a wand out whipping Grimm out of her way with a scowl on her face, her ever present one anyway. Many of the lesser Grimm around her were reluctant to attack until she telekinetically tossed them away too and pointed her wand at the main one.

"I don't know what you are, but you are endangering my students. I find that to be unacceptable...and quite unforgivable." She stated acidly with her wand aglow in violet light. She whipped it upward and caste her glyph summoning bolts of lightning down upon it!

The creature reflexively manifested its own 'aura' in barrier form to brace against the thunder strikes! It quickly flared up its own energy that perplexed everyone seeing as how Grimm don't possess aura, but this creature was proving them wrong by summoning several sinister glyphs around him.

 **"Melzez door!"** It chanted causing its glyphs to erupt in dark energy. **"You...no like...me fighting...your people...hahehahaa! Forgiveness not asked...only unacceptable...person here...is the Arc...and ones...protecting it...!"** It bellowed using the magic it just cast to force everyone including Goodwitch up via its own personal telekinetic magic!

"What the-?!" Goodwitch exclaimed struggling to move her limbs but to no avail.

Everyone else was faring no better; all struggling to move to attack, but the creature's own bizarre spell-casting had them restrained completely and suspended in the air.

 **"This one is known...as Margauss...now you know...what I am...know that name when you di-"** The dark beast known as 'Margauss' was cut off from finishing its sentence.

From out of nowhere five sword shaped constructs of fiery light shot out and struck Margauss in various parts of his torso causing him to angrily roar in pain!

This attack was unique in that the swords of light burned hot enough to cause him to lose control over his magic attack releasing everyone to land on the ground.

"Where did those come from?" Weiss asked no one in particular witnessing Margauss struggling to pull out the swords of light which apparently not only cause him extreme pain but also obstruct his healing abilities.

"I think I know..." Ren answered looking behind him, everyone else turned their view in the same direction beholding the sight of a familiar blonde knight standing upright radiating a fiery white aura that was visible to everyone.

"Jaune! You're alright!" Pyrrha exclaimed in joyous relief that her leader appeared healed and standing without injury. Her happy frown soon straightened when noticing a different look in his eyes, as if he had seen too much, they just weren't as Jaune's usual self.

"You're okay!" Ruby cheered feeling the same as Pyrrha, but as relieved as everyone was they still had the monster above them to deal with.

"Take five, everyone. I got this guy." He said shocking everyone, the way he spoke was with confidence and an air professionalism that seemed alien all things considered. "Ready for round two, you bastard?" Jaune asked flaring up his fiery white aura.

Margauss still hasn't fully healed from the initial attack that Jaune gave him; the swords were pulled out, but his wounds weren't healing. The creature had never been so damaged before.

Jaune brandished out his shield and gripped it in one arm, his sword 'Crocea Mors' was still a distance away, so he had to improvise. "I'm going to need a blade." He said straining his face a bit manifesting a sword of fiery white energy in his empty hand and reinforcing his shield with a construct of a slightly bigger shield.

 _'We are lightning_

 _Straying from the thunder_

 _miracles of ancient wonder...'_

"Whoah...is that his semblance? Freaking cool!" Yang said astonished and eager to see more action from it.

 **"Awakened...troublesome...yes...very very...troublesome...! Arcs...nothing but...a blight!"** Margauss roared and flapped his wings charging in with blinding speed at Arc, but he was ready!

His aura remained ignited, similar to Yang's in a way, and flared up when he dashed forward with slightly enhanced speed with his shield brandished out! The energy construct of the shield overlapping the regular one brightened and met with Margauss's head in a thunderous impact that resounded loudly.

Jaune had barely flinched, unlike Margauss who reeled back winded and in pain! Jaune didn't waste any time and took advantage of the opening he made; flaring up his makeshift energy sword he performed one arcing heavy slash that manifested into an expanding energy slash!

" **RRrraaaggghhh!" ** Margauss was in an uproar as the expanding energy slash continued on like a freight train pushing him back with white energy searing his Grimm flesh! With a struggle the monster broke free of the attack and floated upward badly damaged, he snarled with heated breaths through his nostrils and flew up high vertically.

To everyone it would appear he was running away, but the sinister looking glyphs manifesting at either side of him said otherwise.

"He's casting that spell again!" Ruby said in alarm realizing what it was doing, she held her weapon firmly in sniper mode firing constant shots upward at it but to no effect.

The dark energy being drawn from the glyphs circulating into a gradually expanding sphere dense with destructive power.

Jaune looked to Pyrrha and Weiss knowing what to do. "Pyrrha give me a boost with your shield!" Jaune commanded receiving a nod as she presented herself with shield facing up. He hopped up and landed firmly before turning to Weiss. "Weiss, Glyph! I'll need a boost!"

Weiss nodded and caste her signature glyph on Pyrrha's shield quickly enough. Just like how the redhead boosted Nora to strike a Deathstalker, Jaune was going to 'fly' up to his enemy before he could bomb them.

Fwoosh. Jaune went straight up in the air with his sword of light at the ready.

 _'This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door...'_

' _I've got a little bit of time and energy left, this semblance of mine is certainly not limitless. I better make this count!_ ' He mentally stressed feeling the air caress his face as he closed in on the airborne monstrosity.

 **"Arc!"** Margauss roared aiming his spellbound attack at Jaune!

Jaune gripped his 'sword' with both hands and mustered all his strength and aura into one attack. With a battle cry he whipped the blade of light diagonally expanding into a large slash of burning white energy that caught the surprised monster in its path cutting out his own magic attack and causing extreme damage to its body!

 _'I don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _Hope your ready for a revolution...'_

"He did it!" Ruby exclaimed in cheerful excitement while everyone else viewed in awe.

Jaune's aura dissipated leaving him spent for the time being while the heavily damaged Margauss summoned one of his glyphs beneath his wrecked body. The unusual glyph expanded into what appeared to be a portal elsewhere clearly as an escape contingency to fall back on.

" **Not over...not finished yet...Arc...Arc...! Accursed bloodlines...both...Silver eyed...and Arcs...must...d-die...!"** Margauss growled out in pain before disappearing into the portal out of sight.

The wind once again blew past Jaune's face as he plummeted downward spent of energy. "And I'll be here waiting..." He muttered to himself feebly trying to reignite his aura to reduce the damage from his oncoming crash landing, but instead...

He felt an invisible force slow his descent and carefully guide him down to softly land on the ground, he weakly looked up to see professor Goodwitch with her wand out directing his landing. He smiled appreciatively and she grinned in relief before two figures of red whizzed past her tackling him in a fierce yet affectionate hug.

It was Ruby and Pyrrha that desperately held him within their arms...

Yang whistled in amusement before taking a picture with her scroll. Nora, wiggling full of her energy as always looked on envious nudging Ren with a wink causing him to sigh. Weiss and Blake were a little surprised but held in their amused giggles upon seeing the two strong red colored girls gush over the blonde goofball.

"Okay, girls. Give him some room to breathe, there are thing we need him to discuss with Ozpin, but first we need to get you all back to beacon for medical attention." Goodwitch deemed before noticing Ruby and Pyrrha giving her bashful looks.

"Uh, professor, while I agree with you on the check up, the talking part is going to have to wait." Ruby said gesturing her finger down to Jaune who appeared knocked out with anime style whirls in his eyes.

"He was already tired to begin with, we may have hugged him too hard." Pyrrha added bashfully.

"Good grief." Goodwitch muttered.

* * *

Eventually they were all escorted back to Beacon to rest up in their dorm rooms after being medically examined, Jaune was the only remaining in the infirmary ward sleeping soundly due to fainting out of expended aura fatigue.

Elsewhere Professor Ozpin stood in his office overlooking Vale with a tinge of worry crossing his usually composed features.

"An eldritch Grimm of the old world...here. I still can't believe it, but the proof is undeniable. There shouldn't have been any left to begin with...this is indeed worrisome." He said to himself taking another sip from his mug of coffee.

"Jaune Arc unlocked his semblance, a creature long thought extinct reappears, and the 'Queen' scheming in the shadows against Vale. So the plot thickens..."

End of chapter Three

Next chapter: Practice perfect

AN:Hope you all liked it, sorry it took awhile to write. Had a busy week of work, plus i felt more motivated to write for the smut story. Anyway I have alot planned out for this fic exploring the lore of Remnant and how Arc lineage, Silver eyes, and the moon connect to it all. Please leave any reviews(preferably), thoughts, comments, and suggestions if you have any. cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning white**

 **Chapter Four:** _Practice is perfect_

By Azuremegacyber

 _Red like Roses fills my dreams_

 _and brings me to the place you rest..._

* * *

"So this 'Margauss' creature mentioned your surname as well as 'Silver eyes' repeatedly while it was attacking you? correct?" Ozpin asked looking to the mildly uncertain knight sitting across from him at the conference room table. He uses this room to personally talk with students one on one in an effort to get to know them better. In this case it was to find out from Jaune the specifics of the very unprecedented encounter with a strange new Grimm.

"Yeah,whenever it looked at Ruby he kept referring to her as 'silver eyes' and kept going on about how he hated the Arc lineage or whatever. I mean I get that she has a very pretty silver eye color which I think isn't very common now that I think about it, but I don't get why it was such a big deal to it. It was a very intelligent monster and it knew magic, whatever it is I have no idea but for some reason I think this is only just the beginning, Professor. Its just a feeling I got..." Jaune reported looking very concerned about this strange anomaly. Especially given that he was nearly on death's door during its attack meant for Ruby, but what worried him more would be that the creature is probably gunning for his friends first.

"You are right to worry, Jaune, but you will not be facing this alone." Ozpin reassured giving a supportive smile.

He then looked contemplative with his hands held together by his chin. His stoic gaze was observing the boy in front of him for various unknown reasons, this uncomfortable stare filling the air with silence went on only for another couple of minutes until he spoke.

"Jaune, according to what you told me earlier you have unlocked your semblance?" Ozpin inquired catching his attention.

"Well sort of...I mean I haven't exactly perfected it yet, so its still new to me and I only have a rough grasp on how to use it." Jaune explained peaking Ozpin's interest.

"By making rudimentary constructs of weaponry made out of concentrated aura." Ozpin deducted receiving a nod.

"I think there's more to it than that, professor.I'm sure of it because at first my aura felt more like a fire covering my body...ironically making me stronger instead of hurting me...but at the moment I can only have it on for a short time. Still though...I've felt stronger than I have ever been before..."

"Because you've 'awakened', Jaune." Ozpin finished for him sparking a curious look of interest in Jaune.

"You mean my semblance? Yeah I've unlocked it finally...but it's still premature right now." Jaune addressed looking modest. Ozpin nodded and continued on.

"I think both the appearance of this creature and the discovery of your semblance, no matter how unrefined it is, is no mere coincidence, mister Arc. Although Grimm are typically drawn to negative emotions they also occasionally follow beings whose auras that are exceptionally pure in nature such as yours. Purity within element and essence all the same, auras like yours are extremely rare specifically for their anti-Grimm properties. You mentioned earlier that when you attacked the monster it couldn't regenerate like it had been doing, it goes without saying your unique aura impedes that ability of his and deals great damage despite being premature." Ozpin explained hooking Jaune's attention completely.

"Wow...so both my aura and semblance are anti-Grimm super-weapons!" Jaune pumped his hands excitedly.

"Yes if you wish to see it that way, but do not be overconfident in your strength,mister Arc. Practicing and perfecting raw skill is no simple matter and it takes great discipline along with extensive training." Ozpin stated wisely deflating Jaune's enthusiasm a few notches, but the knight changed his expression to a serious one and nodded slowly in understanding.

"I get it, professor. I'll work to master my skills, no matter how long it takes, it's just that...now maybe I can finally live up to my ancestor. He has a statue in front of the academy of Oum's sake, for the longest time I felt inadequate in comparison to the rest of the Arc lineage because of how lousy a warrior I am..."Jaune summarized looking downcast until Ozpin stood up to place a comforting hand on one of his shoulders.

"It's understandable you felt that way, but even without these new found abilities I'm sure you would be a great huntsman regardless, mister Arc. You'll make your ancestors and more importantly yourself proud in due time, of that I'm sure." Ozpin said in a fatherly tone that made Jaune nearly tearful upon hearing.

Suddenly he felt like an entire weight had been lifted off his shoulders letting his spirits soar high. For Jaune Arc this was just the beginning of a whole new world for him, he just needed to stay confident in himself.

"That is all for today, but I believe it to be in your best interests to suspend mission activity for at least two weeks while we gather ourselves and prepare in case anymore chaos follows. Any mission you take may be away from the protection of the Kingdom of Vale, we may never know when that creature Margauss will strike a second time. I for one cannot take that risk, not with the lives of my students on the line. Do you understand, mister Arc?"

Jaune looked reluctant yet nodded in silent agreement. He didn't want to hide away from that beast especially after he and his friends kicked his ass, but Ozpin had a point and always knew what was best.

Ozpin let go and moved back over to the side of the door to the room. "With that in mind I find it ideal that you further your training in order to flourish your semblance and strengthen your aura. Miss Nikos does a splendid job in teaching you, but in order to make further progress I had asked another team to aid you in this endeavor."

"Who did you pick?" Jaune asked inwardly hoping it wasn't Cardin's team.

"Familiarity is beneficial in these matters, mister Arc, so I picked out a team with whom you were well acquainted with." Ozpin stated with a small smile on his face as he pulled the door open revealing...

"Team RWBY" Ozpin declared unveiling an eager and excited Ruby with Yang,Weiss, and Blake all standing behind her.

"Hi Jaune!" Ruby waved with a cheery smile on her face. Jaune waved back with a welcoming smile noticing a snickering Yang standing beside Ruby elbowing her.

"Hope you're ready, Vomitboy, because we're going ride you hard." Yang teased before being stifled by an embarrassed Ruby.

"Yang!"

* * *

"I just wanted to say how much I appreciate it, everyone. With all the craziness going on lately I figured it's better to up my skill as a huntsman. Especially with that strange Grimm still out there probably gunning for me and Ruby." Jaune said sitting atop on Ruby's bunk bed next to a fidgeting and blushing Ruby Rose.

"Well as long as that beast is running about none of Vale is really safe, and I suppose this is fitting since you and I had already agreed to moonlight train nearly two nights ago. Don't think for a second you get to slack off with the four of us training you, we may be friends but that doesn't mean you'll get any special treatment." Weiss stated polishing Myrtenaster's blade as she sat on her bed with Zwei nearby huddling by her feet.

"Or that you'll get to brag about having four beautiful huntresses such as ourselves as your personal trainers, 'Ladykiller." Yang added lying upside down from her bunk bed looking at the sight of her baby sister sitting next to her crush. _'when the professor asked us, our fearless leader couldn't say 'yes' fast enough. This may be the golden opportunity she's been waiting for.'_

"We were also more or less grounded from missions as well, you know. Not that we had anything on the agenda given that Torchwick is finally behind bars." Blake addressed looking up from a book she was reading. ' _Still though, the White Fang may be in disarray after the mount Glenn fiasco, but Torchwick was certainly not the boss of bosses from what I've seen. I have a feeling someone else will fill the void and they'll follow, hopefully it's not someone worse.'_ She thought internally fretting at the possibility.

Ruby then looked to her side at Jaune, who now had Zwei in his hands scratching behind his fluffy ears affectionately making the little furball wag his tail rapidly. "So here's how we go about it, we'll all do this in shifts, each night we rotate and train you personally on a set date. So by the end of each day you'll have a fully matured semblance or your money back." Ruby suggested in a delightfully upbeat tone crossing her arms professionally.

"So who'll be first then?" Yang asked flipping herself right side up on her bed.

"I'll do tonight." Blake was the first to say it surprising everyone in the room especially Ruby. Jaune simply held Zwei in his lap petting his head as he awaited the consensus.

"Blake? But you hate doing anything social." Yang commented in actual shock earning herself a glare from the Faunus girl.

"What she said, I was going to go first since I'm a little eager to place myself as the better trainer out of the four of us." Weiss commented in a haughty way causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

"It's not a competition, Weiss, and also I think you're the only one who thinks that way, but hey if you're that motivated I've got no complaints against it." Yang then looked to Blake for an answer. Yang herself wasn't going to volunteer first night and wanted Ruby to do it so she can have her moment to confess without an audience. Truthfully the blonde brawler didn't expect anyone except Ruby to take first shift, even so, Blake seemed like the last person in the group to take initiative.

"What brought this on, Blake?" Ruby asked a little annoyed she was blocked from telling Jaune her feelings. ' _Yang was right, I should've taken my chance back in the forest.'_

She looked up from her book and closed it shut."Is it really that much of a mystery? I have a lot of mind, with everything that's been happening I figure a full night of training would help distract me from worrying about those things." Blake reasoned with her team slowly nodding in understanding. "What's your take, Jaune? I'd like to think you have a say in this."

Jaune shrugged. "I'm cool with it, I would be fine either way regardless of whose turn it is."

Ruby then received a text on her scroll from her sister that said; 'Next time, little sister, victory is within your grasp.' She sweatdropped and nodded. ' _How did she do that so fast?'_

"Well no complaints from me, are you going to spar with Arc tonight?" Weiss asked finishing up her polish of Myrtenaster.

"That sounds workable, since it is already dusk outside." Blake commented looking out the window then back over at Jaune. "Any thoughts, Jaune?"

"None at all, I'm pleased as punch to have you teach me, Blake." Jaune answered stroking the head of a now sleeping Zwei in his lap.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later the arranged training regiment took place atop the usual spot; the rooftop where Pyrrha spars with Jaune...

"I think I should gauge just how well you adapt in combat and whether or not you can utilize your semblance on the fly. A friendly sparring match should be just enough." Blake instructed taking her place across from him brandishing her weapons out.

"Gotcha, let's do this." Jaune said pumped.

Standing in a low-ground battle pose he remained ready with his sword in one hand and shield in the other, in the opposite stood a patient looking Blake Belladonna with her dual weapon; Gambhol shroud, out and ready.

In a haze of speed Blake sped right beside him swinging her gun/sword for him to barely deflect with his own blade, she followed up with a quick string of strikes using both her weapons keeping Jaune on the defensive. like the sound of chimes ringing so to the metal of Gambhol shroud clashed with Crocea Mors parrying and countering the sword/shield armament with ease.

Jaune was gradually keeping up, however he couldn't go on the offensive just yet with her speed giving her the edge. Though that didn't deter him from trying. Expertly swinging his blade in a quick strike he cut through an empty copy of her only to receive a double-kick with both legs to his sides before receiving a third one to his chin knocking him on his butt.

"Ouch." Jaune sarcastically groaned before quickly getting back up barely blocking long distance swings of her blade in its Kusari-gama mode with his shield. He stood only for a few more seconds feeling every pelt of her lethal weapon against his shield before charging forward with the defensive tool held out in front of him, but Blake had counted on this and reeled back her stringed weapon only to launch back out in a B-line at Jaune.

He had counted on this and activated his semblance streaming burning white aura into the blade of his sword. After another hit to the shield he withdrew it into his sheath-mode so he could wield his sword with both hands swinging it in an upward arc of white energy! Blake was caught off-guard and quickly fazed to the side leaving her semblance decoy to take the hit as she closed the gap between her and Jaune.

The flurry of metal clashing with metal resounded once more as Jaune increased his speed expertly done sword slashes to keep her off balance. Whenever he saw an opening he would attempt to deliver a kick with one of his legs that she would easily enough dodge.

After dodging another swipe of his sword by nimbly bending backwards Blake's torso was met with a strong side-kick from Jaune's right leg. She stumbled back but quickly enough performed an ukemi flipping backwards into a standing battle position again.

"I didn't think you'd be able to hit me, not bad, Jaune." Blake commented with a small smile. Jaune of course got flustered and sheepishly made a modest grin highlighting his goofiness.

"Oh stop-whoah! Oh stop swinging that at me!" Jaune's moment of fluster was interrupted by another swing of Blake's Kusari-gama blade swooping over his ducked head.

"Never lose focus in battle." Blake firmly instructed reeling her arm around to bring the stringed attachment over at the blonde again. He got into battle-mode again and quickly analyzed the situation getting a mischievous idea.

Around came down the Kusari-gama again but Jaune waited for the right moment and acted! He lunged forward in the midst of the momentum and planted his sword down into the ground before ducking letting the stringed weapon wrap around the protrusion! Blake became mildly surprised and quickly readied herself to move forward and catch her own weapon, but Jaune had already planned for that when he closed the gap by grappling her with his bare arms into a hold.

Unfortunately Blake was able to reverse it with her nimble body and pull him into a hold where her thighs locked around his head and his legs held in suspension by her arms. Nearby her Kusari-gama landed onto the ground after getting its tether caught and wrapped around the implanted sword.

Both were panting, Blake still had him pinned underneath her body weight with her legs holding his arms and head into submission. From down below in his point of view Jaune felt impressed by her adept combat prowess that can be shown even without her weapon, he also had to admit that she looked rather beautiful in the moonglow of the night complementing her amber eyes. Miss Belladonna held a certain mystique about her that held his intrigue; she was both fierce and compassionate towards humans and Faunus alike. That part of her personality was very alluring to any.

"So uh...not that I mind having your legs numb my shoulders, but are you gonna let go anytime soon?" Jaune asked with a stifled breath snapping Blake out of whatever trance she was formerly in.

"Hm? Oh...one moment." Blake softened her grip and detached herself from the hold she had on Jaune, bringing herself to her feet in the process her disheveled bow fell from her head revealing her cat ears.

Jaune stooped down and picked it up for her. "You dropped your bow." Blake blinked in mild stupor and patted her head with her hands just now noticing that it came undone during the sparring match.

"Oh!" She became alert and quickly snatched it out of Jaune's hands hastily redoing it over her Faunus ears.

"You know, those cat ears are actually really cute. You should let them out more often." Jaune commented seeing Blake frown after finishing retie.

"I wouldn't be fond of the attention I'd receive, besides hiding them helps me forget some things in the past I rather not remember." She explained looking to the side in slight shame. She fidgeted in surprise when Jaune placed a comforting right hand on her back.

"Can't always escape from the past, that's something I've learned the hard way, but I get it; some troubles can really wear you down if you think about them too much. Aren't their things in the past worth remembering?" Jaune asked genuinely concerned the dark haired loner.

'This dork...since when did he become doctor sensitivity?' She mused with a small grin. "A few actually, but we're getting off-topic here. As for your performance I rate you a..."

Jaune stood anxious like a child awaiting to hear about being graded positively.

"...A solid B-minus." She stated deflating his enthusiasm a fair bit. He slumped his stance upon hearing it then stood back upright like a solider standing attentive.

"Okay, I've got to work on...whatever it is I need to work on. Right?"

"Well for one thing you did really well considering you've never actually sparred with me before tonight. Still rough around the edges, but you have potential. What I'm wondering is why you didn't use your semblance as much?"

Jaune looked uncertain for a brief moment before answering. "I still haven't perfected using it yet, and when I do turn it on it feels like I'm overdrive. It's almost like too much power on ignition, I was afraid of using it too often during a simple sparring match." Jaune summarized earning a nod of comprehension from Blake.

"Well you can't always be afraid to use it even in practices like this. The more used to it you get the easier it is to refine your control over it." She explained. "Practice makes perfect."

"Thanks, Blake. Looking forward to more sparring matches with you later. Although my sides beg to disagree." He stated nursing the spots where she kicked him. Surprisingly Blake giggled a bit at the sight.

"We did start late today, tomorrow it someone else's turn to tutor you. For what it's worth you've done better than I figured you would..."

"Really? Sweet."

"...but I was also holding back alot." She added seeing the amusing sight of him slumping his shoulders again.

'Well I guess I got a lot of catching up to do.' Jaune thought raising himself up remembering today's lesson, but he looked back at the glow of the moon inexplicably feeling entranced by it. Ever since his encounter with Margauss the sight of the moon almost seems like a source of strength for the Arc boy. He moved to retrieve his weapon and sheath it as he took a spot to sit near the edge of the rooftop looking up at the lunar ambiance.

* * *

Elsewhere inside...

Walking casually down the hallway leading from the rooftop Blake rounded a corner and noticed she passed by two of the students visiting for the Vytal festival. One of them was dark-skinned with stylized green hair and the other was tall with a pasty skin color and dark silver hair.

"So what's the guy's deal anyway? Is he supposed to be some kind of bad ass among the rest of them?" Mercury Black asked his green haired partner who walked beside him in; Emerald Sustrai.

"Well he certainly looks to be a better fighter than the old boss anyway. I doubt that mask is just for show, I could practically feel an air of intimidation off him." Emerald said making a shivering gesture. "And that weapon of his, what did he call it?"

"I think he called it 'Wilt and Blush', strange name if you ask me."Mercury commented.

She had been nearby within earshot when she heard those words, her blood froze up and her body stood still. _'No...it couldn't be._ ' Her head whipped around to see the pair that had been conversing turn the corner into a different hallway. Blake quietly made her way to the corner staying hidden in order to hear more.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk so openly about this guy, I hear he's got a criminal rep as wide as a Nevermore's wing." Emerald suggested to her partner while her head scanned the area for anyone within earshot.

"Pft, c'mon, we're in a school of student warriors-in-training, who here would have even heard of this 'Adam Taurus'?" Mercury said with ease causing his partner to shake her head sighing.

It was fortunate for all Faunus that their animal traits granted some physiological benefits to their person, for Blake one of them was enhanced hearing courtesy of the cat ears. What she heard however caused her blood to freeze up immensely,for a few seconds she remained hidden behind the wall until she removed herself from the area. She ran to her dorm room processing what she just learned and it scared two students somehow knew or were connected with Blake's old partner; Adam Taurus.

 _'They've been here in Vale for awhile and if they've mentioned him then that means...he's here as well. Oh no...'_

* * *

In the dorm room of team JNPR...

Jaune once again asleep in his bed without his onesie tossed and turned with his skin sweaty and his face appearing distressed.

Within the dreamscape of Arc's mind Jaune found himself at the white beach again; a place where his visual was wavy and hazed with the sky pitch black save for the glowing white moon up above.

'I'm here again?' Jaune questioned standing on the beach of white sands looking ahead at a standing figure somewhere in the distance at the shore. 'Someone's here this time...?' He thought now moving forward to talk to whoever that was.

!

What he noticed next was his view was getting wavier the closer he was getting and the moon had begun emanating waves of white flames at the same time.

When he got closer his view, despite being obscured, took notice that whoever was ahead of him wore a large white hood similar to Ruby's red one. It was flapping with the wind as he moved, when Jaune got close enough the cloaked figure began to turn around to face him.

'Ruby? No...it's somebody else...' Jaune looked upon an older womanly face underneath the hood, one that bore silver eyes gazing back at him.

That woman's lips curved into a smile, Jaune's view then obscured completely with white fire signaling the end of the dream.

 _'White is cold and always yearning,..._

 _burned by a royal test...'_

* * *

Waking up in a sweaty heap, Jaune emerged from his bed with a hand to his head. He quickly scanned the room to see if woke his teammates, fortunately they were all still asleep. Nora slumping lopsided over her bed with a sleep bubble coming from her nose was a sure fire sign that she was knocked out. Ren was as still as a face up statue breathing soundly, though he couldn't tell if Pyrrha was stirred given that she was lying on her side with her back facing his direction apparently sleeping soundly.

"Just a nightmare..." Jaune reassured himself shakily before getting up off the bed and exiting the dorm room.

As the sound of the door clicked the redheaded spartan girl rose up eying the door with worry. "Jaune...?"

Feeling the need to clear his mind of what he had seen Jaune ventured to the school library for a peace of mind only to find his most recent trainer sitting by a windowsill seat baring a worried expression.

"Blake? What are you doing up so late?" Jaune asked innocently when noticing the black haired Faunus lean against one of the many windowsills in the library.

The forlorn looking ninja just now took notice of Jaune standing adjacent to her, when she turned her head he noticed that utmost sad frown wearing upon her features.

"Oh...hey Arc." She responded half-heartedly. "I can certainly ask you the same question, but I think the answer is obvious; can't sleep, right?"

He nodded sheepishly and walked over to take a seat across her on the same windowsill. Blake at the moment wanted to be left alone to her thoughts, but resisted the urge to be rude to Jaune who genuinely seemed concerned for her.

"So...what's got you up tonight? Was it to look at the moon too? I kinda think that's what brought me here in the first place." Jaune broke the ice tilting his head up to gaze at the glowing lunar object in the sky.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked looking in his direction interested.

"I mean tonight's the second night I've had that same dream about a bright moon and a white beach. It's all so weird, I've been having them ever since I unlocked my semblance." Jaune explained looking out the window at the view of the school.

"That is strange. Maybe they're related in some way, maturing semblances tend to happen uniquely for everyone. I guess yours are those dreams." Blake said guessing his dilemma.

"For some reason I feel like there's more to it though, this time I saw someone with a hood like Ruby's except white, and when she looked at me it was with silver eyes." Jaune went on having peaked Blake's interest and curiosity of the contents of his dreams.

"Maybe you have a thing for Ruby then?" Blake guessed causing the blonde to fluster and stutter. She giggled at his plight then eventually he regained his composure and changed the subject.

"So...what brings you out here tonight?"

Her smile faded when she remembered what she heard earlier. "I think an old acquaintance might in town, and before you say it this isn't good news."

"How so?" Jaune leaned closer to her interested in hearing her story.

"I rather not go into it, let's just say he's bad news." She bit her lip in fret before continuing on with an unexpected question. "What's your opinion on Faunus, Jaune?" She asked as if it were the core subject of their talk.

"I don't really have one, I guess." He shrugged causing her to narrow her eyes a bit, but then he continued. "I've never thought about them in a negative light if that's what you're wondering. I've been around Faunus all my life so it feels as natural living among them to me as it is with other humans."

Her amber eyes went wide in mild surprise, she's fully aware of the humans she's around have been fairly neutral with Faunus, but this is the first time she's heard this kind of verdict.

"You...grew up around them?"

"Pft, of course. Back in my hometown, which is somewhere off the coast of Vale, one-third of the population is Faunus. Nothing discriminatory ever really occurred there since it was a town more or less disconnected from most of the kingdom. We all got along just fine and I grew up with some of my best buddies that were Faunus. Occasionally I would ask if I touch their fluffy ears or tails, they would get annoyed every now and then but admittedly they liked. I could tell by the purring and tail wagging." Jaune finished stifling a giggle remembering those times.

Blake was a little thrown by this information, not only were there places were discrimination was scarce but Jaune had grew up with Faunus and treated them like family. 'Maybe there is still hope for all humans...'

Her respect for the blonde across from her had grown into what she felt was a blooming familiarity yet to grow further. "I don't think either of us are gonna sleep well tonight, Jaune. Could...you tell me what it was like growing up with them?"

Jaune blinked twice and gave a toothy grin as he began recounting bits of his childhood among his Faunus friends with the now smiling Blake.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Have you heard what had transpired recently?" A dark feminine voice asked standing against a wall within a warehouse filled with stolen Dust cargo. She wore a stylish red dress with glowing symbols and beautiful dark hair. Cinder Fall.

"You mean about that 'new' type of Grimm that attacked Emerald Forest?" Emerald, who stood across from her beside her partner-in-crime, asked looking mildly interested. "What about it?"

"Apparently it's a big deal, since when had anyone ever seen an uncatalogued Grimm before?" Mercury chimed in looking at his side at her.

"It's not the Grimm I'm not talking about, and besides...it's the opposite of 'New'. That monstrosity is ancient, a progenitor of Grimm that existed before the time of mankind of Remnant." Cinder clarified brandishing something in her right hand that appeared to be a scroll but different as it was decorated with more ancient and regal chrome/azure sensibilities in mind.

"Ancient? You for real?" Mercury asked again clearly thrown by the revelation.

"Again I said it is beside the point, the more important matter is that I've heard the 'Arc' boy has unlocked his semblance." Cinder stated looking at both of them.

"And? What's so special about that guy? He just seems like a lackluster student to me." Emerald commented.

"Children, you know nothing, though I suppose I cannot fault you for that. Arcs have been in every bit of recorded history as great warriors possessing unique and powerful auras that help turn the tide against hordes of powerful Grimm time and again. Why is this such a big deal? Because not since the last Arc, whose statue is there at the Beacon entrance, has there ever been another to awaken their semblance. It is also the only thing that can unlock 'this." Cinder gestured to the odd scroll-like object in her hand.

"An ancient artifact that is only half of its original self, I know someone who has the other half, but I need them both as well as the Arc boy together to unlock it." She continued seeing her underlings nod in understanding despite possessing confused expressions.

"Still don't see what the big deal is with that thing. What does it do?" Mercury asked weary of asking too many questions to his 'boss'.

Cinder smiled deviously with a leer. "That is exactly what I'm trying to find out, it's not a device of ultimate power or a weapon of any kind, this 'codex' aptly named the 'Scroll of Lore' is the key to furthering my goal. That is all you need to know."

They both nervously nodded. "So do you want us to kidnap the Arc boy, and steal the other half? Who has it anyway?" Emerald asked.

"I'll deal with retrieving the other half personally, but as for the other matter I'll leave to you..." Cinder trailed off looking to her far left at a dark clothed figure wearing a mask wakling out of the darkness. "...Adam Taurus. I need the boy here."

"Consider it done, I have business to attend to at that school anyway, matters that concern an old partner of mine."

 _'Black the beast descends from shadows...'_

 _Yellow beauty! Burns gold!'_

End of chapter Four

Next chapter: Secrets unkept

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it, this chapter didn't have much action I know, but often enough I tend to focus on lore and story a little more so. Sorry for the late update, please leave any comments, thoughts, reviews, etc. Laterz.


	5. Chapter 5

Update: 7/26/2015

AN: Update time!

 **Burning white**

 **Chapter ONE** \- Five:Panick in Beacon (Part one)

By Azurewings

 _When all four elements of Dust are activated simultaneously by Aura_

 _something unique and burning with white energy emerges forth..._

 _what your Semblance no... what your aura represents is that very energy...that only an Arc possesses_

* * *

Somewhere beyond the depths of the Vale kingdom within the darker parts of another forest where only large numbers of Grimm congregate...

 **"The Arc male...one of the last Arcs has finally awakened...he is...powerful...yet...premature...still raw...and troublesome yes...very troublesome. In the way of plans..in the way of bringing 'it' all back...need Arc out the way..."** A dark voice gurgled in the deepest darkest parts of a distant forest. His scorched wounds were slowly yet gradually healing as it sat hunched on the ground. Around it were various creatures of Grimm such as Beowolves and Ursa, all of whom were cautiously eying him and wearily maintaining their distance from the eldritch monstrosity. Probably out of respect or fear.

 **"Need...something else to draw off the Arc and those hunters...or rather someone to distract the Arc in case me be my body..heals. Arc and annoying hunters...may be in pursuit..maybe not...but..troublesome they indeed are...I need time...to regain strength first.."** It growled to itself placing a clawed finger on the ground slowly drawing a circular glyph which soon included strange symbols in its center. He then chanted strange words in a dark voice that lit up the glowing symbol he drew on the ground, the symbols and the circle enclosing them soon flared up with vile purple energy before expanding wide in diameter.

 **"A distraction is...needed. Old magic...has been caste."**

The glyph's center ring became something of a magic window that presented a view panning across various students attending Beacon in present time. Margauss stroked his goat beard in thought as the window continued panning across the multitude of varied huntsmen/huntresses in training currently attending Beacon.

" **Need someone...intimate with the Arc..one that he cannot draw his weapon against...nor his full strength...and deter his will to fight...while I rebuild strength in the meantime...soon I will be able to summon...one of the old ones and...challenge him again."** He mused to himself in dark thoughts when the 'window' stopped upon the visual of someone currently chatting animatedly with a raven haired friend over the sleeping form of the Arc himself. He maliciously grinned upon noticing a very hyperactive redheaded girl inspecting his sleeping form trying to stir him awake despite the other two teammates holding her back eventually leaving the room altogether.

"Y **es..yes...this will do...this will do nicely...simple spell of possession...drive the girl wild...temporary of course, but be enough to buy time...until me healed. Spell will take a while...from this distance...but be so worth it."** Margauss muttered to himself in finality before channeling his dark energy into the expanded glyph displaying one girl in particular...

Nora Valkarie.

* * *

Blinking his eyes awake Jaune looked up into the ceiling of his dorm, sighing to himself he placed a hand on his forehead in mild distress. He had just now awoke and for some time now been restless, not that he had much rest since his nighttime sleep schedule had been filled with more bizarre dreams which recently lead to a friendly chat session last night with Blake. He had a small smile on his face when he recalled how open the Faunus girl had been during their idle chat, she's usually very anti-social but seeing her with such a warm and friendly smile inspired him to spend more time with her for her own sake as well as his. especially since talking with her helped him rest a bit better. They had only been amicable acquaintances/friends since their teams first formed long ago, but now he wanted to know more about her intimately and see her with something other than a look of stoic impassiveness or personal pain, specifically he felt that when he saw her with the worried look she donned last night.

 _'I had that dream again, that makes this the fourth...no fifth time in a row now. That ivory beach with pitch black waters, the woman in the white hood with silver eyes leering at me like she was looking into my soul, and then there's the burning moon. Which makes no sense, especially not the part where its whole. What does it all mean and why am I having them?_ ' he asked himself groggily getting up off his bed and noticing that his teammates had already left to frolic among the school grounds. He figured they wanted to let him sleep in since there were no active classes at the moment. It was like that mostly due to their 'grounded' status after their run-in with the Elder Grimm they had fought before.

He sighed to himself getting up off the bed and readied his body and mind for the day ahead. After about half an hour of cleaning up, tidying himself, and getting dressed in his usual semi-armored getup Jaune approached the door ready to head out until a loud knock from the other side of it stopped him.

"Hm, who is it?" Jaune asked opening the door to the sight of a fully geared up Yang Xiao Long standing before him with her hands on her hips like a star wrestler entering the ring. Her face as usual was one of optimism and readiness, often enough that was a good thing, but sometimes it meant physical pain was coming as well.

"Hell-oooo." She greeted in a sing-song voice surprising Jaune by grabbing the hem of his collar. "Time for early morning practice, Vomit-boy. Let's go." She yanked him away from his dorm room before he could say anything in protest!

The two blondes left nearly at breakneck speed with Yang putting in most of the speed while Jaune struggled to keep up with her. Before long he found himself in the middle of Goodwitch's classroom clearly vacant save for the golden duo themselves.

Jaune steadied himself after the dizzying ride Yang dragged him in and had his sword out accompanied with the sheath/shield readily, Yang cocked her Ember Celica gauntlets also looking eager for their sparring match to begin.

"Before we start, Jaune, I've got some questions for you, this is important to your training...kinda. Each one I ask you can either answer truthfully or do your best to avoid a flaming punch. Got it?" Yang declared readying herself in a battle stance.

"I kinda wish it was Weiss or Ruby's turn to train me right now." Jaune said aloud in mild dread earning a flaming rocket shot aimed at his chest. Luckily he dodged just in time and raised his shield up ready to engage. The holo-board in the classroom lit up displaying both Yang and Jaune's aura gauges in accordance to sparring match regulations.

"What was that last one for?" Jaune complained tightening his grip on his sword and shield and noticed Yang sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"That was for the crack you just made, it isn't Ruby or Weiss's turn today. I volunteered, but enough about all that. Onto the first question, vomit-boy. Question number one..." Yang began readying her fist gauntlets. "...What is your preference in girls?"

"Wait what?" Jaune cocked an eye slightly perplexed when the sight of another flaming rocket shot came zipping his way. 'What does this have to do with training?!'

Elsewhere among the grounds...

Walking casually among handfuls of students, some of them whispering upon the distinct traits sighted, strolled a red haired Faunus male baring a pair of small horns on his forehead and an unfriendly glare in his eyes. He was donning a school uniform belonging to one of the visiting schools that had come for the Vytal festival. Beside him walked his entourage of a green-haired girl, silver haired boy, and dark haired young woman, all of whom wore uniforms matching his.

"It has been awhile since the last time I went anywhere without my mask. I almost feel exposed." A curt male voice commented walking along side the trio of Emerald, Mercury, and their 'boss' Cinder, all of whom of course held their weapons either in their hands or respective holsters.

"Not fond of being seen as a 'regular' Faunus rather than a demonized one, Taurus?" Mercury commented earning a brief glare from him.

"I much prefer respect out of fear rather than scrutiny for my physical appearance." Adam added narrowing his eyes when scanning the area looking for any others like himself."I've noticed there aren't many of my kind attending this school, that's a pity."

"The White Fang doesn't do them any favors with terrorist attacks after all, most hide their Faunus traits just to avoid being picked on or discriminated against. Besides I doubt you'd make much of a sale getting any of them into our 'secret club' anyway. Only fresh upstarts attend this place." Emerald chimed casually swaying her hips within her skirt.

"All the more reason to do what needs to be done then." Adam finished his thought when their raven haired leader spoke up.

"Keep to appearances, children, we have a very significant role to play today. Soon enough this charade of ours will finally be over after I have what I've came for anyway." Cinder addressed coolly as she clutched her piece of what she called 'SOL' inside her pocket with her fully displayed left eye glowing in a bright orange glare.

* * *

"The spell is finished...now Nora Valkarie...wreak as much havoc as you desire..." Margauss growled waving his clawed hand resulting in the glyph lighting up in a strange purple flare.

* * *

Nora tensed up and dropped the ice cream cone she was holding as she was feeling her body overcome with a very strange feeling. It can more or less be described like her aura was being twisted inside out. The bubbly redhead keeled over wrapping her arms around herself feeling her world spin around with every color in her sight inverted, Ren noticed immediately that something was wrong and knelt down to check on her. He vaguely noticed a transparent barely visible glyph beneath her when he inspected his friend's wellbeing.

"Nora? What's wrong?!" Ren asked in worry upon the sight of her doubling over in pain. Her face turned up to face and Ren noticed a strange sight indeed; her eye color had changed to bright glowing pink almost as if her aura's energies had been set on 'overdrive'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!" She suddenly broke out laughing manically in an uproar and stood up shaking with energy. Even for her usual shenanigans this was far too strange, those thoughts were on Ren's mind for sure, but something was definitely off with Nora Valkarie. Her laughter died down and she looked back to him with a crazed expression before licking her lips tentatively and brandishing out her fully uncompressed hammer.

"Hey Ren! Let's play a game...!" She started and swung her hammer up high ready to strike. "how about...TAG!" She laughed slamming her aura fueled weapon down on the ground creating a small shockwave of force and leaving a smoking crater.

Ren had barely dodged rolling to the side barely avoiding the surprise attack from his longtime friend. He looked back at her with his face contorted with confusion and incredulity that quickly escalated when Nora shifted her weapon back into its grenade launcher form.

"Awwww you're no fun, Ren! No fun at all, you don't play tag by dodging! BOO! I'm going off to find Jaune! He'll be fun to play with! I hope he can take a lot. Hehahaahahaa!" Nora laughed manically loading her launcher and quickly skipped off in the direction of the school with that psychotic look on her face with her pupils aglow in pink.

' _Something's very very wrong here! I need to get to her and stop whatever madness this is!'_ Ren thought panicked and got up to hurry after her.

Among all the onlookers that had just witnessed the scene four of them were especially stupefied at what just happened, except in Cinder's case her mildly shocked look changed to one of deviousness.

"What the hell just happened? We all saw that, right?" Emerald asked her cohorts with a distressed face.

"Cinder?" Adam then asked looking to their leader.

"I think I have a pretty clear idea on what may have caused that student to go crazy and berserk, but that's not what's important right now. We have an opportunity while attention is drawn elsewhere. Let's not waste it." The raven-haired woman stated professionally to her allies as they now hastened their approach into the school.

* * *

Dodging back and staying low to the ground Jaune avoided another several shots of fiery aura from his fellow blonde. "Why ask me on my opinions of cookies? I like them just fine! I don't care what flavor they come in, but I admit I am partial to chocolate chi- Whoa!" He just barely dodged another shot and brought up his shield to block the incoming strike from Yang!

Her left fist collided with the brawn of the Arc shield which led to her following up with a series of quick kicks to his front. He hastily dodged/swayed and blocked every shallow strike but Yang was hardly putting in any effort with her strength.

Yang had been gauging Jaune the entire time and noticed he was quick with his reflexes and counter-attacks, why he didn't use his semblance so far bothered her a bit though. This entire training idea was for him to master that very ability, but she was also here to get an admission out of him regarding her sister.

"Why aren't you using your semblance, Jaune? The idea of training with it is to use it after all, if you're worried about hurting me then don't. I can take plenty, but also what's your opinion on brunettes and the color red?" Yang asked boxing him in with quick jabs at his sides.

Each punch was met with the blunt side of his sword and shield, Jaune was being put through the ringer but he was meeting the golden blonde head on with blocking all her attacks.

 _'Those are some very odd questions.'_ Jaune thought deadpanned before receiving a fireshot to the gut stumbling him back a bit. He quickly regained his stance and charged forth swaying to evade each of her shots with precision.

He closed in slashed his sword from the right earning a block with one of her gauntlets then charged his shield forth only for her other fist to met it. As soon as the clang sound was made Jaune delivered a side-kick with his left leg up to her side which she blocked with her right leg locking his with hers.

She was indeed an expert at close range combat, Jaune collapsed his shield into its sheath mode and aimed his bare fist at her hoping to knock a bit of wind out of saw right through the attack and ducked her head entering his personal space where she delivered a rapid succession of punches with her right fist to his gut. Jaune's face puffed in winded pain when she finished with a roundhouse kick to his upper body knocking him on his butt. Her beautiful hair was aglow with bright golden aura,Jaune despite feeling very winded stood back up with a look of determination on his face.

 _'Now we're talking...show me the good stuff, vomitboy.'_ Yang thought in excitement.

 _'I guess Blake had a point, I can't be afraid to use it any longer, even if I don't exactly have perfect control of it at the moment.'_ Jaune thought concentrating hard feeling his body coarse with aura.

His radiant white aura flared up in a similar way to hers, but with the color white instead of yellow. Fiery white energy radiated from his body as though he were set ablaze, his sword's blade became a construct of light energy that appeared larger in size. His semblance also materialized a bit of white fire out from his backside in wing-like projections completing its activation. It was a magnificent sight to behold, even Yang was awestruck by the sight, her vision never left Jaune's frame as his semblance took form despite being unnamed and raw in power.

 _'Whoa...now that's certainly a special semblance, it's almost similar to mine. I wonder if he may be using too much strength in it though._ ' She thought noticing that Jaune was currently taxing himself greatly during its activation. It was obvious that he exerted too much power into having it merely active and concluded that he needed to fine tune his control with more balance and finesse in mind. Those were her thoughts when Jaune rushed forward at her with his power ignited.

Yang punched the air ahead of her several times launching more fire rockets at the oncoming foe, he carefully analyzed the trajectories of her projectiles and swiped his enlarged sword at each shot deflecting the blasts harmlessly aside! Jaune closed in with increased speed Crocea Mors's blade of light at her horizontally which she dodged and ducked with her nimble body each time he swiped but just barely. Of course both their aura shields were on as indicated by the holo-board above, if any strike made contact it would reduce until depletion signaling the end of the sparring match.

She retaliated with several flaming punches directed straight at him only for his defensive reflexes to react on instinct and receive the blows to their blunt sides of his shield.

' _C'mon now! Don't dodge my attacks and answer my questions about what you like about my sister!' Y_ ang thought in mild frustration and just then noticed how Jaune's face seemed blank as though his body were moving of its own will. Like as if he were in a trance and not completely in control of his actions.

They engaged in a flurry of swipes and jabs that resulted in various embers of white and yellow sparks splashing about in the classroom arena. Yang was feeling her limit hit her along with Jaune's last attack with the sword; a beam of light that blasted her against the sides of the walls depleting her aura and eliciting the end-game buzzer.

Soon enough the white flames around Jaune dissipated leaving a blinking and confused Jaune in its wake, he then saw Yang littered with small bruises and scorch marks and rushed over in worry.

"Yang?! Oh-no I'm sorry I didn't mean t-!" Jaune pleaded in a worried tone when he knelt down to check on her, the buxom blonde merely looked up with a toothy grin indicating that she's alright.

"sheesh you're such a worrier, relax, Vomit-boy. My semblance takes hits and feeds me power...for a short while anyway. No major damage done, I am very durable." She responded wiping her face and getting up to dust herself off. Jaune visibly sighed in relief.

"I guess I kinda got lost in the moment there. Sorry again about that." Jaune apologized scratching the back of his head bashfully. Yang waved it off with a friendly smile and looked to him with an analytical gaze.

"I'd say that was one strange moment indeed, it seemed like you entered a kind of trance state." Yang explained causing his attention to focus solely on her.

"Trance state? Do you think it happens only when I use my semblance? Because that has never happened to me before in my life."

"Heck if I know, but I kinda go through something similar when using mine. Maybe you ju-"

!

Yang was interrupted from speaking a loud booming noise erupted form the other side of the main entrance doors. They burst open revealing a crazed looking Nora reeling her hammer back from the pounding she just delivered.

"Nora!?" Yang and Jaune both exclaimed taken by surprise by the energetic redhead's actions.

 _'Her eyes are...pink...?'_ Jaune thought seeing her differently than she usually is. She looked directly over at Jaune and compressed her hammer into its grenade launcher form.

"Hey there, Jaunie! TAG! YOU'RE IT!" She called out pulling the trigger and firing grenades!

* * *

Sitting down at his desk Ozpin had been facing the direction of his windows enjoying the sight of the world beyond, but his face indeed said something else. Something very worrisome that weighed upon the headmaster's mind.

 _'First the appearance of an Elder Grimm, not seen since so long ago...now the only awakened Arc since the forefather that fought in the war against Grimm lifetimes ago. It is no coincidence at all that the young mister Arc is going to be a very major target of significance...for all the wrong people.'_ Ozpin mulled in thought swiveling around his seat to turn bring out 'something' from a hidden compartment beneath his desk.

He took it out and looked at the object with a forlorn gaze; the object appeared to be a larger half of what seemed to be a scroll, but not just any kind of scroll rather it was ancient and decorated in regal black/gold design.

' _Perhaps...using this aged artifact will be necessary, especially for what I fear is to come.'_ He dreaded closing his eyes solemnly for a brief moment when he heard a loud thudding sound reverberate throughout the room causing him to look up.

An unconscious Glynda Goodwitch had been tossed to the ground appearing unharmed yet out of commission, standing above her was a 'student' from one of the other visiting kingdoms, clearly responsible for it.

"Glynda?!" Ozpin became alert and scanned over his confidant in alarm then focused his attention on the assailant and narrowing his eyes at her; the dark haired woman with the glowing eyes. "...so it is you."

"Hmm, I'm touched you actually remember me, Ozpin. I didn't think you would really recognize me unless I did something very obvious, but then again it has been a lifetime ago hasn't it." Cinder greeted maliciously smirking.

Ozpin stood up grabbing his 'cane' and casually walked over to face the mystery woman. "Indeed it has,...your majesty." He responded coldly tightening his grip.

* * *

Stealthily making his way across inside Beacon Academy, Adam Taurus strode towards his destination with one objective in mind; capture Jaune Arc and bring him to Cinder. As of right now he was the spacious ballroom court about to head in the direction of Arc's dorm room until he saw 'her' standing at the top of the stairway glaring back down at him.

"Blake." Taurus greeted formally readily clutching his weapon.

"Adam." Blake greeted back equally as toneless, her grip firmly on Gambhol Shroud. "Almost didn't recognize you without your mask on, it's weird to see your true face again."

"I said the same thing actually, but hiding in plain sight in a student uniform was needed for what I'm about to do."

"What **are** you about to do? Don't tell me you're here to start fresh and turn over a new leaf." Blake mocked dryly never letting him out of her crosshairs.

"Hardly, I don't take kindly to frolicking among humans and pretending to be one like you. Just the thought of you getting friendly with them is sickening, but that will soon change." Adam stated acidly as he went into his sword-sheath style stance.

"What do you mean?" She shouted calmly readying herself in a stance as well.

"My dear Blake, you have neither the right to ask or the need to know." Adam finished blurring out of sight with heightened speed and reappeared leaping at Blake with his sword out!

Blake whipped out her sheathed gun/blade with matching speed as the clang of metal sounded through out ht the room initiating their battle!

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were running hastily down the hallway heading to the training room where Jaune and Yang were. Earlier Ruby's scroll rung non-stop waking her up, Yang was on the other end asking for some assistance in restraining Nora, who had apparently gone berserk and started attacking them. Neither the two girls could comprehend the randomness of that situation, though speculation between the two led them to believe Nora had gone into a pancake deprived frenzy, but they were on their way to help out.

"So you really believe Nora is attacking Jaune and your sister out of pancake lust?" Weiss asked sarcastically. Ruby sheepishly shrugged.

"Unless you got a better theory, that's all I can come up with." Ruby replied as the two made it to miss Goodwitch's classroom/arena to see a grinning Nora open fire randomly creating much property damage.

Jaune was covering Yang with his shield while they constantly shuffled around the classroom togehter avoiding the explosive power of Aura fueled Grenades Nora sent their way.

Whipping out their weapons Ruby and Weiss rushed in and took the redheaded girl by surprise! Weiss conjured a glyph and sped at her with Myrtenaster pointing out and making a quick and carefully shallow lash that made contact thus reducing her aura barrier down a notch!

"You wanna play with me too!? Fantastic!" Nora giggled hysterically and quickly bounced back up from Weiss's strike with her weapon in hammer form! Both girls knew full well how capable and powerful Nora was with anything hammer shaped, looking back from the food fight at the start of the semester was any indication.

Ruby closed in on her along with Weiss which led to furious clangs of metal deflecting metal! Nora swung her hammer with graceful momentum around herself expertly parrying Weiss's rapier strikes while stopping Ruby's swings in close quarters. Her eyes glowing in pink aura and her face twisted in a manic grin. Nora sidestepped a vertical swipe from Ruby with a twisting evasion which led her build momentum enough to deliver a throttling upward swing hitting Weiss!

"Uuuoooahhhh!" The snow-haired heiress went flying after feeling the brunt of the strike send her sky high into the student rafters.

Jaune and Yang quickly assessed the situation and decided to join in on restraining their friend, that was until Lie Ren came bursting through the door huffing in exhaustion.

"Ren! What's the heck's up with Nora?!" Yang exclaimed not taking her eyes off the fight between Ruby and Nora, who were both exchanging fast-paced strikes and blocks with each other.

Ren quickly caught his breath and looked up to answer them distressed. "No idea, she usually only gets like this when really starved and deprived of pancakes!" Ren answered causing Yang and Jaune to look at each other a little stunned about the lengths the redhead would go through for pancakes, then Ren continued on. "But I do know of a way to restrain her. I'll need Weiss's help."

Both blondes nodded and went over to him to listen to his plan. Meanwhile Ruby was doing her best to hold back against their friend as she rampant swung her hammer in gyrating attack patterns that continued to catch her off-balance, but she was getting tired thus Nora took the attack opportunity to smash her hilt into her torso knocking the red reaper on her butt.

"Now let's play Whack-a-mole!Huhehehehe!" Nora giggled raising her hammer up over her head about to strike Ruby.

Nearby the sounds of a glyph spell could be heard and Nora felt her pose frozen in place as her hammer didn't leave its overhead position.

"Huh?" Nora blinked in confusion unable to move her arms and legs. Behind her was a block of ice entrapping her hands on the hilt and having the hammer 'glued' to the floor with ice. "Hey! Lemme go! Lemme go! I need to keep playing capture the flag or else the Reds will win!" Nora cried out struggling to move her ensnared limbs in futility.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked grabbing Yang's outstretched hand to stand back up. Weiss dusted herself off and came closer as they grouped together wondering what to do.

"So what's your plan on 'subduing' her, Ren?" Jaune asked curiously looking to the side at his teammate.

"Yeah? Are you going feed her like a hundred pancakes until she passes out from a food coma?" Weiss remarked sarcastically.

"Trust me, Nora could eat three hundred and forty three of those and still be jumping around with energy. She actually did eat that amount one time, but I do have something similar in mind." Ren responded walking forward to the still struggling Nora with glowing pink pupils.

 _'She seriously ate that much? Where does she put it all?'_ Yang pondered wondering how the redhead kept her figure despite her eating habits.

The green clad boy steadied his hands appearing like he were about to strike her and in a whiz of speed his fingers went to her sides furiously...tickling just beneath her armpits causing her to erupt in playful laughter.

"Hahahehehehaahahaha!" Nora laughed not in her manic way but rather a hysterical 'stop it you're killing me' kind of laugh. Everyone was stunned silent too speechless to say anything regarding this matter. It took only a few more seconds of this and the bubbly redhead was out like a light, the snooze bubble coming out of her nose cemented that fact.

"Well...that was unorthodox, but it worked." Yang commented as the rest of team gathered together to ponder what was happening.

"Guys I can't explain it, but I think we should look for Yang and Pyrrha quickly." Ruby spoke up eliciting looks of question from the others.

"What makes you say that? Do you think they'll go crazy too?" Weiss conjectured.

"No, but call it a hunch. I don't think we're out of the woods yet with all this craziness." Ruby answered. "Let's go find her."

The rest nodded preparing to leave after agreeing that Ren should stay behind to look after Nora. On their way out Jaune noticed what appeared to be a scroll dropped nearby perhaps dropped by one of them during Nora's attack. Picking it up he hustled out sprinting along with RWY to first locate Blake then Pyrrha.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard Pyrrha Nikos walked about mulling in thought about how to go about being upfront with Jaune regarding her feelings for him. She was half-afraid that he would tell her he never thought of her way and couldn't bring himself to start, but just as likely he would confess that there was someone else catching his interest. Those thoughts weighed on mind for a long time and it was only recently she decided to be more brave about getting him to notice her. After the forest she was afraid of losing him for good...and she wasn't going to live forever in regret about not telling him and knowing the answer.

"Hm?" Her attention was caught when she noticed the familiar pair of Mercury and Emerald hastily walking past various students in the direction of the main Atlesian flagship which was currently holding Roman Torchwick prisoner. ' _Why would those two be heading over there of all places?'_

None of the other students paid any mind to this and went about their business, but this struck the redheaded spartan as a little suspicious. She wasn't sure of anything yet, but a gut feeling told her that this was something to watch for. Ruby had a similar sense in regards to the dance ball during that break-in, hesitantly Pyrrha followed the two from a distance in secrecy.

Stationed at a docking port of the Beacon academy was the ship used primarily by General Ironwood and his security detail. Carefully following them without notice Pyrrha continued to quietly stalk the two students that just now made their way towards the ship where a pair of guards were prohibiting them from entrance.

Her green eyes went wide with what happened next; the called Mercury delivered an upward jackknife kick to the guard's face knocking him back outcold. This surprise panicked the other guards that were nearby into alert mode!

Emerald sped forth brandishing out her weapons, dual pistols that doubled as Kusari-gama, and opened fire upon them! With the thudding sounds the remaining nearby guards fell to the floor either knocked out or dead.

Alarmed at what transpired, Pyrrha decided to stay unnoticed until she has more information on what's their goal. Looking on as they went inside the ship she whipped out her scroll about to call for backup or send a message to the headmaster informing him of what was transpiring.

'Perhaps I should deal with them myself, but they may have more in numbers. Who knows how many others there are among the other students.' She thought to herself and input the headmaster's number onto her scroll when she noticed they had come back out with a newly freed...

...Roman Torchwick.

"Ah it's so good to feel and breathe fresh air again. I tell ya, these Atlesian fellas really should invest in more comfortable prison cells. Their bedside manner regarding prisoners is terrible." Roman reminisced in his usual candor.

"So glad to have you back, Torchwick..." Mercury stated very dryly clearly uncaring for his return.

"Now let's go rendezvous with Cinder and Taurus before Ironwood gets wise to us and calls in the entire Atlesian army on us." Emerald pressed urgently.

"Right, sweetheart. First she get's her 'special item' from Ozpin and then either Taurus or ourselves will nab the Arc boy." Roman reminded himself spiking Pyrrha's level of alarm.

 _'Jaune...!'_

To be continued in part two...

Next chapter: Panick in Beacon part two

AN: Real sorry about the huge tardiness in updating this story; had a laundry list of issues that kept me 'dead' for most of the month. Trust me it's very difficult to write when I want to, but I think I have some of them squared out, including my writing passion. The next update to this story will happen tomorrow right on the dot, I swear it. I was planning to put the other half in this chapter, but that would've made it too long and if its one thing I learned its that I hate putting too much effort in one thing only to be too burned out to do the next. Please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews(very preferable, as it let's me know you want it update ASAP), and suggestions if you have any. later.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:UPdate time!

 **Burning white**

 **chapter Six** : Panic in Beacon (Part two)

By Azurewings

 _'You made the mistake of assuming that_

 _I wouldn't go through such lengths to_

 _take back what is rightfully mine, never undervalue one who has nothing to lose.'_

* * *

Pyrrha stayed beside the wall out of their line of sight, but she was no master of stealth thus she couldn't continue to shadow them. It was either remain hidden until they would eventually walk past her back towards the school and eventually see her or take them on in combat, but even she felt the three of them together was too big a challenge.

 _'I can't fight them off by myself with high hopes of putting Torchwick behind bars again, even if I did hold them off long enough. How would I contact Ironwood to take action and alert his forces? So what do I do?'_ She thought biting her lip anxiously lost in thought, unaware of a presence near her.

"Excuse me. You look familiar, have we met?" A male voice behind her mocked.

!

She whipped her head around just barely avoiding getting struck by a grieve donned boot that hit the surface of the wall just behind her! What followed the impact was a buckshot sound emanating from his grieve mounted guns. Pyrrha rolled to the side and quickly brought out her weapon with shield in Xiphos mode.

"Wow you are fast, but you know, wearing eye-catching colors and having red hair probably isn't ideal for stealth." Mercury jaunted retracting his foot and casually strode around to directly face her. Walking up behind him was Emerald and Roman, both appearing mildly surprised and somewhat annoyed that they were found out.

"Tch, so much for leaving without causing a ruckus. We don't have time to deal with this." Emerald stated looking to her partner.

"Especially since miss celebrity over there can draw things out with her semblance." Mercury added without taking his eyes off Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in surprise at the reveal then narrowed her eyes. _'So they know about my semblance, not that I tried to keep it secret this semester, but they seemed to be quite informative of it.'_ She thought readying her weapon.

Then from out of the nearby school dock entrance hurried Ironwood stepping into the area in alert shock upon Torchwick. "Torchwick!? How...!?" He bellowed clenching his fists when he noticed his two evident collaborators standing beside the renowned criminal facing Pyrrha. ' _They...were working for him?!'_

Roman obviously noticed the loud general catching them red-handed and smirked maliciously coming up with an idea. "Oh good, a way out of this." Roman stated quickly bringing up his 'cane/hand cannon' and firing the usual blast of energy at the unsuspecting general Ironwood!

"Uoagh!" The distracted military man was hit the cannon shot head on knocking into a rolling smoldering heap.

"No!" Pyrrha immediately attempted to hurry over to the wounded general but was quickly engaged by Mercury and Emerald!

The silver haired bandit tried hitting her head with a roundhouse kick but she nimbly slide-dodged right under it just before crossing blades with Emerald! The green haired thief began exchanging blows with the spartan girl in a tandem pattern of firing her pistols at her shield and both deflecting and countering Pyrrha's swipes with her Kusari-gama!

After a few exchanges with their blades Pyrrha suddenly knocked Emerald off-balance by butting her shield into her abdomen knocking her back! In came Mercury who leaped with his legs outwardly kicking at her shield like a bicycle kick maneuver that failed to wind her, but he continued with a flurry of high-jump kicks that alternated legs each time he kicked at her.

He suddenly saw an opening and used his lower body strength to perform a double side-kick that involved his grieves firing off their shells, but Pyrrha knew where he was trying to strike and activated her semblance to magnetically toss him overhead against a wall!

"Oouhmmphf! That damn ability of hers...! I'm not done yet!" Mercury grunted both winded and very annoyed. He quickly staggered back up ready to continue the fight until Roman cleared his throat catching all of their attention.

"As much as I enjoy watching a good thrashing of these two, I'm afraid that we're on a tight schedule. So unless you wish for the good general right here to have his head blown off you'll have to stand aside and let us be on our way. Also no funny tricks with that semblance of yours, I have a very itchy trigger finger and I'll notice if you try anything." Roman warned holding his weapon barrel down over Ironwood's face. The old general wasn't afraid in the least, but knew the infamous thief had him dead to rights with that 'cane-cannon' barrel staring him in the face. The first shot earlier didn't hurt him badly, but he was winded long enough for Roman to get the drop on him.

"Tch, very well." Pyrrha very reluctantly stayed her hand and slowly moved to the side allowing the trio passage to the path behind her. She kept a careful eye on Torchwick as they carefully strafed aside across from her gradually moving away from the fallen Ironwood. After getting enough distance apart they made a sprint down the dock's walkway into the school, Pyrrha sheathed her weapons and went to check up on the general.

"Here let me help you up." She offered taking an arm around her broad shoulders and lifting him to his feet.

"We need to contact Ozpin immediately, I'll make a call to my forces and see if we can box them in." Ironwood suggested patting his left hand around his coat to find his scroll only to find that it wasn't anywhere on his body. "Dammit! Torchwick must've taken it from me when I was knocked down."

"Here use my scroll to alert your forces and bring those criminals to justice." Pyrrha offered whipping out her scroll to him, but Ironwood denied her hand much to her confusion.

"If we do that they may harm the unsuspecting students inside, we need to play this by ear. Despite that Beacon is full of trainee hunters those three are still with anonymity and may cause great damage to the entire student body if an Atlesian army appears. I doubt anyone other than us know they're in cahoots. Call Ozpin instead, so that way he could send the fully seasoned huntsmen after them discreetly." Ironwood explained.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and input the number to call the school's headmaster. Pressing up to her left ear she waited while holding up the injured Ironwood.

"I'm afraid to ask; but why do you think they're here? What is the reason for all this?"

"...I can't say for sure, but it most certainly involves their ringleader and whatever her goals are for Beacon...or Vale." Ironwood surmised.

* * *

The personal scroll belonging to Ozpin buzzed furiously on his desktop surface, but would remain ignored for the time being.

Standing up across from the grinning woman known as 'Cinder', Ozpin gripped his cane ready for her to make her move.

"You should probably answer that, Ozpin. It could be important, or much more likely it's someone reporting that Torchwick has escaped." Cinder casually mocked keeping her right heel painfully held on the unconscious Glynda's back.

"You planned this all out quite well, but I have to wonder why a petty criminal like Torchwick would be of any use in the first place. Why are you doing this? Taking hostages and threatening the populace of Vale with your actions hardly befits one from the royal family." Ozpin questioned narrowing his eyes in focus.

It was Cinder's turn to glare. "You know damn well why, Ozpin. You had to have known after the injustice done to the royal family, my family, a lifetime ago that I would do anything to reclaim what they so cherished. Even if that meant scaring the herd of sheep you have in your so-called 'safe' kingdom."

"The royal family was supposed to protect the people of the Vale Kingdom, not threaten them using disgruntled Faunus in acts of thievery and violence. Cynthia Rella Vale, have you never considered that your parents simply cherished their daughter being alive rather than their kingdom changing rulers?" Ozpin trailed off with a somewhat more sympathetic tone.

"Huhahaha! Now hearing my birth name certainly takes me back, but the Kingdom and the castle that we're standing in has been in our family for generations. They would certainly want me to keep it that way. I'm not harming the citizens of my kingdom in this carefully orchestrated operation, Ozpin. I'm simply taking it out of the hands of its incompetent 'leaders' like the council, Ironwood, and yourself. You truly think this is a time of peace? Look at what a simple collaboration of myself, a few of my subjects, and a paramilitary group were able to accomplish." Cinder answered reminding him of the breach that happened recently. It was a testament to him and the other ones in power supposedly protecting Vale.

"You made the mistake of assuming that I wouldn't go through such lengths to take back what is rightfully mine, never undervalue one who has nothing to lose." Cinder added coolly with malice laced in her voice.

"That breach in security was coordinated by yours truly, of course we both had our followers fight off all those Grimm without risking casualties, but the point is; I made you lose control. If you or your less-than-faithful comrades such as Ironwood and the council couldn't prevent something small like that, then how can you possibly protect my kingdom and it's people from the darkness of more Elder Grimm that are sure to come? You know it as well as I do, the reappearance of those eldritch monsters after being unseen for millennia is a dark sign of what's coming."

Ozpin's face changed and he looked to the side appearing deflated. "I've been in denial that it was as the Scroll of Lore predicted so long ago, I wanted to believe that it was wrong for once, but to think that an Elder Grimm would actually appear in Remnant again... well I suppose that is another mistake added to a long list of screw ups on my part."

"Which is precisely why I need your half of it; the one you keep securely locked inside this office. Only I have the other half and I require yours...that is unless you wish for your oldest friend here to receive a searing hole in her body. Once I have yours and the Arc fellow, I'll be that much closer to having my kingdom again so I can prepare for the 'storm' that is to come." She revealed sneering and holding out her hand to receive it.

Ozpin looked back at her with a glare then looked below to the unconscious Glynda, who was partially wounded, lay underneath Cinder's heel which was pressing against her head.

Ozpin sighed and stepped his right foot twice on the ground beneath his desk. A secret compartment opened up and came a pedestal bearing his half of the sacred artifact; Scroll of Lore.

"Just answer me this; what do you have in store for the young mister Arc? I can't in good conscience let you do as you wish if it harms all of my people in this academy. I'll be willing to fight you if necessary, we both know you're still unable to match me in combat." Ozpin declared boldly.

Cinder frowned and ground her heel a bit harder into Goodwitch's back causing her to groan in pain. " That remains to be seen, old man.I'm sure you're aware by now that a true Arc aura has finally awakened, not since the forefather that fought in the great war has there ever been another. Only true Arcs such as that boy can activate the Scroll of Lore with their aura, enabling me to use it. On top of that I have other plans in mind for him, nothing harmful I assure you, but what I have in store for him and the SOL will pave way to a brighter future. One that will truly be a time of peace. Now...give it to me." She finished ending her sentence with a firm authoritative tone.

* * *

In a whirl of slashes Blake spun her attack using both her sword-blade and sharpened sheath! Adam expertly kept his sheathed sword 'Wilt-and-Blush' firmly in his left hand as he twirled it synchronously deflecting all of Blake's strikes!

She then quickly fired several times out from her sword hilt after the last deflected attack! Adam however was quick on his reflexes and dodged to the side before closing in on her.

They engaged in a fast paced exchange of blades crossing with each other while mixing in some hard hitting martial arts! Several times Adam sliced through her semblance's doppelganger before managing to land a quick punch to the face of the real Blake, but both Faunus warriors were capable in their own right and continued their furious battle.

Adam quickly broke off and whipped his sheath/shotgun around to open fire! With a blinding pair of slashes she deflected the projectiles while closing on him, but Adam was one step ahead as he appeared before her delivering a low-kick to her abdomen!

"Oomphf!" Blake stumbled back and quickly regained her stature. Getting back up she noticed the magazine in her gun/sword was loose, so she decided to pop it back in when she saw that it contained the same Dust rounds Weiss had given her before. They're only really used in sync with her semblance to deliver devastating elemental techniques, but now they'll serve as her trump card against her old partner. _'I must've forgot about them, but these will certainly give me the leg up on Adam. They did give me the edge over Torchwick after all, thanks again Weiss._ ' She thought keeping her poker face and popping in her magazine.

Adam's eyes narrowed in suspicion at her until Blake sped forth at him in a straight charge! He tightened his footing and gripped the hilt of his sword ready to pull it out of his sheath using speed to make an extreme slash, as was his style of fighting.

She sped ahead in a blur right as Adam whipped out his blade with blinding speed creating a fierce red slash of aura! Just before impact he noticed he Blake did 'something' leaving only an Earth element statue of herself in place of his strike, he blinked wide open in mild surprise and turned around quickly to engage an oncoming Blake attempting to ambush him! The two engaged in some quick paced hand-to-hand combat until Blake performed a vertical flip-kick on Adam, who had just dodged it and countered with another aura slash that apparently hit another doppelganger of Blake, but this one was made of-

"Fire?" Adam briefly wondered just before the copy exploded in a fiery burst knocking him back! He quickly got back up and saw that Blake held her blade with both hands and whipped it forth creating a large violet slash of energy that came right at him!

Adam inwardly grinned and brought his unsheathed blade up to intercept the attack! The energy slash collided with great force against a steadfast Adam, but the the slash quickly dissipated into the red blade of 'Wilt and Blush' apparently completely absorbed. His bright red hair and crimson pupils lit aglow with red energy, he had used his semblance to absorb the energy based attack, and now he sheathed his sword only to quickly whip out the blade creating a larger red energy slash!

Blake panicked and mentally slapped herself on the forehead for forgetting only briefly about her old partner's semblance. She quickly used her own semblance to make another dupe of herself but was too late in using it seeing as how the red slash came quickly knocking her against the wall behind her!

"Huagghh!" She grunted painfully feeling very winded by the intense energy fueled attack. Thankfully her aura barrier was strong enough not to let the slash cut her body, but so much as to prevent the force from tossing the Faunus girl against the wall creating a crater in the process. 'Stupid mistake! I got so caught up in using the Dust rounds that I overlooked Adam's ability. When did I get into something that I didn't think through? Was something else on my mind?' She thought to herself briefly flashing a mental image of Jaune grinning at her until she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

Her eyes quickly scanned up to see the tip of Adam's sword staring down at her along with Adam himself.

"You seemed to have forgotten what I'm capable of, old partner. Don't tell me that attending this upstart academy and frolicking among humans has made you lose your edge." Adam taunted with a look of distaste when staring at his old friend.

"No, it's made her a decent person, you jerk!" A girl's voice squeaked out making Adam look to the side at the grand staircase seeing all of team RWBY and Jaune Arc appearing as reinforcements. Ruby aimed her sniper rifle and fire two shots right after she said her line!

With long clangs Adam's sword and sheath were blasted out of his grip and sent skittering across the floor forcing him away from Blake.

He was taken by surprise and disarmed, but it wasn't something that would deter him from his goal. His eyes scanned over at the blonde male holding a mundane weapon set of sword/shield, Adam knew his objective was now in sight. He just needed his 'backup' to arrive.

"Blake are you alright?" Yang called out to her partner.

"I just have the wind knocked out of me, I'll live to be sore tomorrow." Blake answered putting on a smile and stood up nursing her arm as she walked over to her team.

Yang appeared relieved and kept her eyes on Taurus readying her gauntlets to open fire should he make any sudden moves.

"You're surrounded, there's no way out of this." Weiss stated pointing her rapier at him.

"Hmph. Is that so?" Adam quickly blurred out of sight and slide-dashed back a bit retrieving his weapon set in the process. "I'm far from beaten, amateurs."

"You're still surrounded though." Yang added popping her gauntlet's shell chambers.

After Yang had declared that, Torchwick casually strode in and took a stand beside Taurus stunning everyone in the ballroom except for Adam himself.

"You're free?! How?!" Blake growled trying to prop herself up in an attempt to ready herself for another battle.

"Ah ah ah, an escape artist never reveals their secrets, my feline friend. I'm afraid I can't let you harm dear Adam here, he needs to take over the job of running the White Fang for me since I am no longer able to anymore. I don't mind to be honest, me and Faunus subordinates just don't mix all too well." Roman stated casually swinging his cane along his hand as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"I won't let you turn more innocent Faunus into White Fang criminals! Adam how can you support this maniac after all things he's responsible for!? How many more of our kin must be sent down this path of destruction?!" Blake bellowed clearly upset. She clenched her dual weapons tightly with twitching anticipation, but a supportive hand on her left shoulder coming from Yang had calmed her down a bit.

"Calm down, Blake, they won't be getting out of here. We still have them outnumbered...and look we have two more students." Yang finished her sentence optimistically looking at the sight of Emerald and Mercury arriving in the area partially winded from running.

"Great! You two can cover our rear with Jaune, these two jerks are about to be in a world of hurt." Ruby called out to the duo grinning.

"Sounds good to us, there may be more where they came from after all." Mercury replied and went along with his green haired partner-in-crime to through the girls and right into the blind spot of their primary target;Jaune Arc.

"Well we certainly have our work cut out for us, don't we, Adam? If only a miracle could save us now." Torchwick added sarcastically readying his cane/cannon. Just then he felt his own personal scroll vibrate, he shuffled it out of his coat and took notice of the message he received with a sinister smile.

"You enjoy hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Adam replied getting to his feet and readying a fighting stance with his sword.

"No more than I enjoy smoking a good cigar and whisking the cinders and ashes away." The infamous thief stated putting emphasis on two specific words int that sentence.

Both Mercury and Emerald briefly nodded in response to Torchwick and took their positions nearby behind team RWBY and Jaune when Pyrrha had rushed in through one of the double doors carrying a wounded Ironwood. She looked upon the sight of her friends cornering facing Torchwick and Taurus and then noted with horror that the two collaborators were right behind her leader.

"Everyone! Get away from those two right now! Mercury and Emerald are in league with Torchwick!" She hollered out in alarm.

Time seemed to have slowed down as the heads of the four girls turned to look behind them! To their horror they came upon the sight of a maliciously smirking Mercury standing above an unconscious Jaune Arc along with Emerald bearing a similar expression and holding what appeared to be a syringe containing something that knocked him out.

!?

All of team RWBY backed away from the scene of ambush while still keeping watchful eyes on Roman's side, each girl gripping their weapons tightly ready to lash out at the traitorous duo standing above an unconscious Jaune.

"Y-you're with them?!" Ruby exclaimed itching to fire her sniper rifle. Emerald had her dual guns out with one pistol pointing at them and the other bearing down at Jaune threateningly.

"Not by ideal choice actually, we're actually with...her." Mercury stated gesturing behind him to the elegant 'lady in red' calmly walking down the grand stairway towards them. In her left hand was the now complete object of her ambitions;SOL(Scroll of Lore).

Ruby's appalled face was writ with betrayal and anger at the revelation of the three enemies masquerading as sister school allies. Her silver eyes narrowed on the smirking Cinder just now recognizing her as the same woman she pursued on the night of the dance. "It's you...you're the one from before! The one who broke in that night!"

The other girls looked to Ruby in stun surprise then back at Cinder, Blake's eyes narrowed in unison with gritted teeth when realizing this woman may have been the one orchestrating the recruitment of her fellow Faunus into the White Fang.

"Indeed I am, I am called Cinder by the way. As you can plainly see these are my associates, while only some are loyal, we all have our own common interests that can only be achieved by working together." Cinder explained unfazed by the anger radiating off the girls.

"So you're the main bad guy, huh? What is it you're trying to do? Take over Beacon?" Yang asked tensely.

"So simple, you all paint me as a cardboard villain. I'm not going to waste my time explaining my goal to you all, if you really want the truth buried underneath piles of lies and secrets, go ask your headmaster." Cinder retorted coolly as she knelt down beside the unconscious form of Jaune craning his face in her right hand. "I will take this one with me, I have need of him."

"Over my dead body!" Ruby shouted bringing up her sniper rifle to fire at her. Pyrrha held the same look of vehement anger as her and let go of Ironwood to join team RWBY in opposing Cinder.

"What she said! let Jaune go!" Pyrrha shouted brandishing out her weapons threateningly.

 _'Wow, they're really fired up. You'd think they'd have this much courage to actually confess to the goof.'_ Yang thought to herself noticing her sister getting worked up over Jaune despite all obstacles before her.

 _'I wonder if they really do like him, or if he feels that way about them. I doubt that dolt never even considered that the two redheads have it out for him bad.'_ Weiss thought feeling a bit uneasy about their feelings regarding him. Focusing on the matter at hand Weiss cocked her rapier's chamber readily and intensified her piercing gaze on Cinder and her cohorts

"Tch tch tch, oh you young naive huntresses." Cinder mocked then her right eye lit up in golden flame as she waved her right arm across the air creating several glyphs beneath their feet! "You have absolutely no idea what is coming. Don't think for even a moment that challenging me will leave any of you to fairy tale happy endings."

The howling sound of flame erupted and instinctively the girls jumped out of the way of their fiery combustion blast!

They hurriedly got back up and attempted to pursue the criminal group, but they had already opened up enough distance while escaping to the docking space where an unidentified Bullhorn awaited to extract them.

Ruby sped along using her semblance but was caught off guard when a pathway of combustion glyphs materialized before her! When she got close enough the trail of orange glowing symbols lit up then exploded in front of her causing the red hooded girl to fall back to avoid getting burned!

Blake held a face of anger, which was often alien to her, as she locked glares with her old partner as he stood on the airship with his usual stoic demeanor next to Torchwick and Cinder. 'It's not over yet...Adam.'

"Nnooo! Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out feeling helpless as she witnessed her friend, leader, and object of affection was being whisked away from her.

Ruby felt the same as her; despair, heartbreak, and desperation to bring him back to her.

Yang felt torn seeing her sister wallow in despair and knelt down beside her to comfort the sibling.

Weiss kept her composure in the faces of her friends, but inside she felt like her heart was made of ice and had shattered piece by piece for each second Jaune was taken away. She looked upon to see the escaped Bullhorn long gone from the skies and soon knelt down beside her friends pulling Pyrrha and Ruby into a supportive group hug.

* * *

On board the ship, the crew settled in for the long ride back to their base of operations.

"Well I hope that trinket was worth it. We lost our element of anonymity after all, sneaking into that school a second time will probably not work out so well." Torchwick stated to the red-dressed woman as she knelt down before Jaune cradling his face affectionately much to his bewilderment.

"We had no choice but to accelerate our plans, the choice of timing for grabbing the SOL was ideal when this fellow had awakened his dormant power. Grabbing the artifact sooner would've been pointless. You of all people should certainly understand that unexpected variables can come along and try to throw a wrench into any best laid plan." Cinder explained standing up and bringing out the SOL for all to see.

"Not to mention that there is also the Elder Grimm to account for, I'd like to think that the ancient monster reappearing kinda sped up the time table." Mercury added. Cinder nodded in agreement.

The dark haired woman then looked down at the sleeping blonde with a devious smile written on her face. "I have big plans for you, Jaune Arc."

End of chapter Six

Next chapter: Two sides of the same coin

AN: Letting you guys know now that I might not update this one for a little while, gonna do some revisions for the earlier chapters seeing as how a handful of readers complained about the lack of editing. Gonna fix that, plus I gotta focus all my energies on the Jaune smut fic since high demand for a couple of ideas came to my attention. So I gotta shift focus to that for awhile, please leave any thoughts, reviews, comments, suggestions if you have any. laterz.


	7. Important Notice-Jaune Harem fics

**Hello everyone,**

 **First off, sorry to disappoint any readers actually following this abandoned story but this is NOT an update. This is about my four Jaune/harem smut fics you're probably familiar with; 'Knight and his maidens', Hearts of Yandere, Jaune the Conqueror, and Multiverse Paramour. If you've noticed on my bio you'll see that some ultra faggot reported them to get deleted by admins, this happened just last week and though I was outraged I am not at all surprised by this bullshit. Apparently this has been done to other smut authors as well, current smut writers beware that you may be next, ironically they allow lots of other shit here like explicit yaoi/yuri/mpreg, gore, but evidently my stuff has to go because of some bullshit. I knew what I was getting into, but I still held on hope that I would go unnoticed, apparently not. So being sick of this crap I have set up shop at Archive of Our Own(AO3 for short) under the new username AzureGigacyber.**

 **There you can find the stories once again reposted in all their glory, eventually brand new updates will come but not anytime soon seeing as how I'm a bit demolished in motivation/inspiration.**

 **So if you haven't received the documents of the stories, like many have by PMing me all week, then you can just go there to AO3. THe site is a bit of a mess to sort through but they don't have content violation bullshit like site does.**

 **So feel free to go there and Find AzureGigacyber and the four harem smut fics will be there waiting.**

 **I'd like to thank all my followers for their support in reading my stories with delight, also for all the overwhelming support they've given since this crap happened, I'll be back to updating the big four eventually just be patient with me. This happened to me once before under a different username, which by the way I will repost the stories of that one too on AO3. You might by familiar with them; one of them is called 'Ben's Girls', a Ben ten harem fanfiction I did way back. I reposted on AFF but that site is a dead corpse.**

 **Once again thank you all for reading my works and enjoying them, your praise and comments motivated me to be the writer I became, so thank you.**

 **Remember; all it takes to create good fanservice is creativity, will, and a flair for the content you yourself enjoy reading.**

 **Till you see me on the Archive Of Our Own, your pal,**

 **Azure**


End file.
